Dr Cabot
by AlexOliviaSVU
Summary: What if Olivia met Alex as a doctor and a mother not as an ADA. Is there going to be chemistry between the two? Warning Femslash. Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't own the characters. Blah Blah Blah**

**Summary: What if Olivia met Alex as a doctor and a mother not as an ADA. Is there going to be chemistry between the two? **

**Pairing: A/O of course.**

**Rating: T to M chapters later on.**

**Chapter 1- Meeting and Greeting**

"Dr. Cabot to trauma one, Dr. Cabot to trauma one," a woman voice announced over the hospital speakers. A blonde woman in a large white coat ran down the hall, she ran into the trauma one

"What have we got?" she asked looking at one of her nurses.

"34 year old Detective Olivia Benson. Shot twice. One in the shoulder and abdomen, she lost a lot of blood," the nurse replied. Dr. Cabot nodded and got to work, to save the detective life.

Outside pacing the halls was the detective partner, Detective Elliot Stabler. With him were his captain and two other detectives, Odafin "Fin" Tutuola and John Munch.

"What's taking so long?" Elliot said kicking the plastic chairs that lined up along the halls.

"Elliot, calm down," Capt. Don Cragen said.

Elliot collapsed on one of the plastic chairs and placed his head in his hand, "I can't, I'm the reason she is in there. I didn't see the gun until it was too late, now she is lying in there."

"Elliot, we all didn't see the gun until it was too late, you shouldn't blame yourself," John Munch said from the seat next to him.

"But she is my partner, you're suppose to watch each others backs," Elliot replied standing back up and started pacing the halls again.

Meanwhile Dr. Cabot managed to stop the detective from dying of blood lost. The brunette was now in ICU, she was still critical but the doctor and the nurses were praying for her to survive the night.

Dr. Cabot went out into the waiting area; four men looked up at her,

"Detective Benson?" she asked and they nodded.

"I'm Elliot Stabler, Olivia's partner, is she going to be okay?" Elliot asked as he stood in front of the doctor.

"We managed to stop the bleeding, to tell you the truth she lost a lot of blood. She is in ICU and is critical. She might not make it through the night but there is a chance she will and recover fully," the doctor replied.

"Can we see her?" Fin asked her.

The doctor nodded, "Only for a few minutes."

The four of them followed the doctor to where Olivia laid; Elliot went in first followed by Fin and Munch. Their captain stayed with the doctor,

"Tell me doc, what's the damage?" he asked looking at the woman in white.

"You know I can't discuss it, I have to talk to a family member first," the doctor replied.

"Doctor, Olivia hasn't really got a real family, we're her family. That's why it's hurt us all, please. If it helps, she's like the daughter me and my wife never had but wanted, please tell me."

"Okay. She's in a coma right now. The bullet from her shoulder was a through and through, minor damage. I can't say the same for the one that entered her abdomen, it puncher her right lung and cracked one of her ribs," the doctor said and the captain nodded. "Why don't you go in?"

"Thanks Doc," Cragen replied and walked into the room. Dr. Cabot watched as the four men crowded around the unconscious woman. The brunette had machines hooked up to her and a tube down her throat. She waited for a few more minutes before she had to ask the men to leave.

Elliot handed his business card to the doctor, "please ring me if anything happens during the night."

The doctor nodded, "sure."

The four detective left, a group of reporter camped on the hospital door step, trying to get the scoop on Detective Benson.

Alex looked back at the brunette through the glass door before a nurse called her name.

"Coming," she called and took one last look at Olivia before walking away.

The next few days Olivia was still hanging on. People from her squad came and visited her and brought her flowers, cards and Elliot's kids brought her a 'get well' teddies. Elliot visited most everyday, he would sit by his partner's side and talk to her, and he would tell her the latest case and latest gossip from his daughters.

Doctor Cabot walked into her patient room one afternoon to check the monitors and vitals; the room was filled with all sort of different flowers. The doctor smiled, she checked the monitors and drips then wrote on the chart. After placing her pen back in her pocket, the doctor went over to the window sill and smelt the beautiful flowers.

"There her favorite," a voice said behind her, startling the doctor. She quickly turned around and saw Elliot standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I didn't mean to…." Alex started as she pointed to the flowers.

"It's okay, doctor, how is she doing?" Elliot asked walking over to the bed.

"She seems to be comfortable and her body is slowly healing," she replied.

Elliot nodded, "do you know when she is going to wake up?"

She shook her head, "sorry."

"Do you know she wouldn't be in here, if I backed her up?"

"You shouldn't blame yourself," the doctor replied.

Elliot just looked at his partner, he noticed one of her fingers move, "did you see that? Her hand moved."

"It could be a muscle spasm, it happens sometimes."

Elliot and the doctor watched Olivia's fingers for it to happen again; Elliot nearly believed it was muscle spasms when it happened again. They both looked up at the brunette woman face and saw her brown eyes flutter open.

"Liv? Liv can you hear me?" Elliot asked moving closer to Olivia's face. Olivia started breathing heavily; she tired to remove the tube from her throat. The doctor reached up and pushed the call then tried to calm the detective down,

"Lay still for a moment, we'll remove tube."

"Oh Liv, thank god your okay," Elliot said before nurses entered the room and ushered him outside while they got to work.

Inside Olivia room, the nurses were holding Olivia's hands to prevent the detective hurting her shoulder.

Dr. Cabot hovered over the detective and looked into her brown eyes, "Detective Benson, when I tell you to cough, cough and I'll pull the tube out. Blink if understand. Okay?" the doctor asked and Olivia blinked. "Okay, ready, one two, three. Cough."

Olivia cough and Alex pulled the tube out of her throat, Olivia started coughing frantically. One of the nurses grabbed a plastic cup filled with water and held the straw to lips. "Drink up," she instructed. Olivia slowly sipped the cold water; her sore throat welcomed the cool water.

Doctor Cabot looked over Olivia; she checked her drips and monitors.

"What happen?" Olivia croaked reaching out for the blonde doctor.

"You were shot, Detective Benson, your partner is waiting outside."

"Elliot?"

"Yes, as soon as we have finished looking over you, we'll let him in," Dr. Cabot said. Olivia nodded and whined when one of the nurses touched her shoulder, "were going to give you some morphine for the pain," the doctor said and she looked at one of the nurses who nodded.

"Here we go, Miss Benson," the red head nurse said as she injected the liquid drug into Olivia drip.

"Can you let Detective Stabler back in please?" Doctor Cabot asked.

"Sure," the redhead replied walking over to the door and letting Elliot in.

Elliot walked in, "you okay?"

"I'm still here," Olivia croaked.

"Just," Elliot replied.

"Elliot…" Olivia mumbled as her eyes fluttered close but opened straight away then closed again. The drug had kicked in.

"I think its times up," the blonde doctor said quietly and Elliot nodded.

"I'll come back tomorrow to see her."

The doctor nodded, "sure."

Elliot walked over to his partner and leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I glad your okay, Olivia. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," he whispered in her ear. He turned to the doctor, "she going to be okay now isn't she?" he asked.

"She should be fine now that she's out of the coma," she replied.

Elliot nodded thankful that his partner was going to be okay. He bid his good bye to the doctor before leaving the room. Dr. Cabot checked on her patient on last time to make sure she was going to be comfortable then left to do her rounds.

"Good morning, Detective," Dr. Cabot greeted the detective new room. She had organized for the detective to come out of ICU and into a normal room.

"Good morning, Doctor," Olivia replied looking away from her television. Dr. Cabot grabbed Olivia chart and read it over,

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Olivia laughed, "My shoulder is burning," she answered. Doctor Cabot nodded and looked over her chart again,

"I can give you something for the pain, if you like?" Alex asked looking at her patient.

"Can you throw in a massage as well?" the detective asked pouting at the doctor.

"We'll see," the doctor laughed, "I'll be right back," she said and left the room. Olivia went back to watching her television show.

The doctor returned with the pain med's,

"What you watching?" the blonde asked looking up at Olivia's television.

"I have no idea, some show. I don't really watch that much television during the day," Olivia replied. The doctor nodded and injected the meds into Olivia's drip. "So, doctor, is there a Mr. Cabot?" Olivia asked.

"There was, but he died when I was 7," the doctor replied smiling.

"I mean…" Olivia started but the woman in white stopped her.

"I know what you meant, am I married?"

Olivia nodded.

"No, I'm not. I was but we got a divorce," the doctor replied.

"Kids?"

The doctor nodded again, "two boys. Jake aged 4 and Dylan aged 2."

"Wow. They would keep you on your toes," Olivia said.

"Nah, there pretty good," the doctor replied. "How about you detective? Married, kids?"

"Me? No. Elliot's the one with the kids," Olivia replied.

"Yeah I know, I've see them."

"Really?"

"Yes, I saw his daughter and son," Doctor Cabot replied.

"That would have been the twins, Elizabeth and Dickie."

The doctor laughed, "Dickie?"

"That's his nickname. His real name is Richard," Olivia replied smiling. "You have a beautiful laugh, doctor," she said.

"The meds are kicking in."

"No, it's true," Olivia replied grabbing the doctor hand. Both of them jumped when they felt a spark and the sound of the doctor's pager. Olivia let her hand go and watched as the doctor grabbed the black beeping device,

"Shoot, I got to go," she said backing from the brunette.

"Wait," Olivia called. The doctor turned around, "what's your name?" she asked.

"It's Alex," the doctor said and exited the room.

Olivia smiled as she looked at the closed door; she knew something special was going to happen with Doctor Alex Cabot.

**If you want more? Tell me and I'll add another chapter. Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't own the characters. Blah Blah Blah**

**Summary: What if Olivia met Alex as a doctor and a mother not as an ADA. Is there going to be chemistry between the two? **

**Pairing: A/O of course.**

**Rating: T to M chapters later on.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, you're excellent. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2- Start of a beautiful relationship**

Dr. Alex Cabot sat at her desk signing paperwork; she hadn't seen a certain brunette patient for three days. Not since she felt that spark between them. The blonde was terrified of falling for a patient, especially a female patient.

Alex jumped when she heard her voice, "so this is where you're hiding."

The doctor looked up and saw Olivia standing in the door way, in her paper gown and holding her IV pole.

"Olivia, you shouldn't been walking around. You're not fully healed yet," she said rushing to the brunette's side and helped her to sit in one of the chairs that were in the office.

"I had to find out why you hadn't been to see me in three days," Olivia said looking up at the blonde.

"I've been busy," Alex lied.

Olivia looked into the doctors blue eyes, "you're lying."

Alex opened her mouth to reply to the detective when one of Olivia's nurses came into the office,

"Ms. Benson, what the hell are you doing out of bed? You could injure yourself, again."

"I was visiting the doctor," Olivia replied. "And I fine, I haven't done any damage."

"I don't care if you were visiting the pope; you shouldn't be out of bed and walking around with a nurse. You gave us a heart attack," the nurse replied walking over to the brunette. "I'm sorry for this trouble doctor. We will defiantly keep an eye on this one; she won't be bothering you again."

"It's quiet alright, Glenda," Alex replied looking at Olivia.

The nurse found a wheel chair and ordered Olivia to sit in it. With the help from Alex she sat in the chair. The nurse attached the IV pole to the chair.

"Will you see me later?" Olivia asked looking up at the blonde doctor.

"Sure, I'll come and see you before I go home."

"Alright, let's get you back to your bed," the nurse said wheeling Olivia out of Alex's office.

Alex went back behind her desk and collapsed back into her black leather chair. She placed her head in her hands and sighed

"Something wrong, Lexi?"

Alex looked up and saw her best friend and co-worker, Dr. Serena Southerlyn standing at the door.

"Hey Serena," Alex replied leaning back on the chair.

Serena entered the office and sat opposite her friend, "so you going to tell your friend, what's got you the dump?"

"It's nothing, I'm just tired," Alex replied rubbing her temples.

"I know your lying."

"It's nothing, seriously."

Serena watched her friend closely, "alright I'll leave it, for now. Have you had any lunch yet?" she asked.

Alex shook her head, "No."

"Good, let's go have some then. I'm buying," Serena said as she stood up.

"I don't know, Serena. I have to sign these," Alex replied pointing to the documents that were still on her desk. Serena walked around to the other side of Alex's desk and grabbed her friends hand and pulled her up.

"Let's go, Cabot," she said pulling her towards the door.

"Fine," Alex replied following Serena out of her office. They head down to the cafeteria. They stood in line behind other doctors, nurses or patients and their families. Alex grabbed a turkey salad sandwich and water while Serena grabbed a chicken salad sandwich and apple juice. Serena paid for the meals while Alex looked around the large crowded room for an empty table.

"There's one," Serena said pointing to the back of the room. They hurried over to it before someone else got it; they sat down and opened their sandwich wrapper. "How are your boys?" Serena asked before biting into her chicken sandwich.

"Jake's birthday coming up, Paul wants to throw a party for him," Alex replied.

"You don't want to?" Serena asked looking at her friend.

Alex nodded, "I do, but…I don't know."

"How old is he turning?"

"5," Alex replied smiling.

"Wow, his grow up fast. How old is the little one now?" Serena asked.

"Dylan. He is two now."

"Wow."

"When are you and Gloria starting a family?" Alex asked then laughed when her friend started choking on her sandwich. The older blonde knew that Serena and Gloria had only started getting serious.

After Serena cleared her air way, "don't do that."

"Well."

"Alex, you know Gloria and I aren't that serious just yet," Serena said.

"But there is a slight possibly you want kids?" Alex asked.

"I rather baby-sit kids. That way I can give them back at the end of the night and not worry about them," Serena replied.

"Just admit it; you want your own kids some day to carry on the Southerlyn blood."

"Cabot will you just shut up."

Alex was about to comment back but her beeper went off, she grabbed it off her hip and looked at the message, "I can do better I've got to run."

Serena jumped when her beeper went off, she grabbed it from her pocket, "looks like were together on this one, Cabot."

They quickly threw their rubbish into the trash and ran out of the cafeteria.

Meanwhile Olivia had been put back to bed by Glenda the grouch nurse. She turned on her television and started watching one of the many day time shows.

"What'ya watching?" Elliot asked as he walked into the room.

"I have no idea, I wasn't really watching it anyway," Olivia replied turning the television back off and turned her attention to her partner.

"I brought you this," Elliot said handing Olivia a brown paper bag. Olivia smiled as she opened the bag and looked inside,

"A sandwich and a book?"

"Yeah, if I remember correctly the food around here is dreadful and I brought you something to read to pass the time," Elliot replied with a smile. Olivia sometime wanted to smack him out.

"Thanks?"

"No worries, so, do you know when you get to blow this place?" Elliot asked taking a seat next to the bed.

"I have no idea; I just hope it's soon."

"Hang in there partner," he said as he stood back up.

"Leaving so soon?" Olivia asked pouting.

Elliot smiled and leaned down kissing Olivia's forehead. "Sorry Liv, I told the cap I was going for an hour tops, he told me to tell you he was coming to visit tonight before visiting hours are over."

"Okay, thanks for the stuff," Olivia replied pointing to the book and sandwich.

"No worries, you'll have to tell me what the books like."

"What, so you can get into it?" Olivia laughed making Elliot glare at her.

"Ha ha, funny, partner. I'll catch ya later," Elliot said walking towards the door.

"Bye, El, tell the guys I said hi."

"Gotcha, bye," Elliot replied slipping out the door. Olivia sighed. She opened her sandwich and grabbed a piece. She ate while thinking about a certain blonde doctor.

While down in the trauma one, Alex and Serena were struggling to keep a teenager alive. Serena was pumping into air through the tube that was lodged down the teenager's throat while Alex was trying to stop the bleeding. The teenager was in a car accident with her drug up boyfriend, the girl was only 15. He was 18.

"We're losing her," someone yelled as the machine started beeping dramatically.

"She crashing, Alex," Serena said looking from the machine to her friend.

"Shit, come on," Alex said trying to work faster.

Within minutes the teenager was dead and no one could bring her back to life.

"Doctor, she gone," a nurse said to Alex as she put her hand on her arm to make the doctor stop. The blonde looked up at the machine and watched as the thin line rolled across the screen.

"God, damn it," Alex yelled as she ripped her bloody gloves and gown off before leaving the small terminal. Serena called the time of death before pulling her gown and gloves off and went to look for her friend. She found the older blonde outside in the garden, sitting on a park bench. When Serena got closer to her friend she noticed that Alex was crying.

"Oh Lexi," she said as she sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Alex broke down in Serena arms, she cried until there were no more tears.

"You okay?" Serena asked as Alex pulled away.

Alex stood up and wrapped her arms around her chest, "I'm sorry for breaking down like that."

"Sweetie. It's okay to cry."

"It just that girl brought back some memories. My younger sister, Emma was in a car accident just like that one when she 14, the same deal. Her boyfriend at the time was 17. Him and Emma and a couple of his mates got stuck into his father liquor cabinet then took one of their cars out for joy ride. He crashed the car into fence; he and friends bailed leaving Emma on the ground bleeding to death. She crashed two times while on the way to the hospital, they managed to save her but barely. It was a miracle that she did survive," Alex said.

"Oh Alex."

"You know Emma still has nightmares about that day. She has never touched liquor again since then," Alex said.

"Alex maybe you should go home. Go see your boys, ring your sister."

"I don't know, I have to…."

"I'll cover for you," Serena interrupted her. "Please for me."

Alex looked at Serena, "okay."

"Good girl, now let's go get your stuff and you can get out of here," Serena said and led the older blonde back into the hospital to grab her things.

"Thank you for this Serena," Alex said as they stood near the exit door. Alex was in jeans and a grey hooded jacket while Serena was still in her coat and green scrubs.

"No worries, now go before I change my mind," Serena replied pulling Alex into a hug.

"Bye."

"See you tomorrow," the young blonde replied.

Alex left the hospital and headed to home to her sons.

Later on that day, Olivia laid in her bed and waited for her doctor to visit. The detective knew that she shouldn't fall for the female doctor so fast but there was a connect between the two that Olivia hadn't felt before.

"Hi there," a woman said walking into her room.

"Hi," Olivia replied looking at the blonde.

"I'm Dr. Southerlyn; I'm looking after you for the rest of the night."

"What happened to Alex?"

"Dr. Cabot, had an emergency and had to go home," Serena replied.

"Is she okay?" Olivia asked concerned.

"Yeah, she's going to be okay," Serena replied looking over Olivia's chart. "Any pain?" the blonde asked.

Olivia shook her head, "no."

"Okay, well I got to keep moving. So if you do, call one of the nurses and they'll give you another shot of pain meds."

"Sure, thanks."

"Okay, I got to get moving to the other patients," Serena said smiling at Olivia. The detective smiled back and watched the other blonde doctor leave the room, wishing she was in pain and for Dr. Cabot to give her the shot.

"I have fallen for the doctor," she said to herself as she closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't own the characters. Blah Blah Blah**

**Summary: What if Olivia met Alex as a doctor and a mother not as an ADA. Is there going to be chemistry between the two? **

**Pairing: A/O of course.**

**Rating: T to M chapters later on.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, you're excellent. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3- Visitors**

Alex was back at work the next day. When she got home the day before she changed into something more comfortable, made her self a coffee and headed into the living room. She decided to sit in Dylan's Finding Nemo bean bag instead of the sofa. She grabbed the phone and dialed her sister number.

They both talked about that awful night. Alex found out she was going to be an aunt. Their older sister Cassandra was pregnant. They talked until Paul had brought the boys home. They said goodnight and organized a date to get together for lunch.

After feeding the boys and bathing them, Alex put them in front of the television with one of their favorite movies.

She left them to watch the movie and went into her bedroom to ring Cassandra. Alex asked her sister when to except the little Roslyn was arriving. Cassandra replied a Christmas baby.

They talked until Jake walked into Alex's room and told her that Dylan had fallen asleep in his bean bag; she passed the phone to Jake and told him to talk to his aunt while she put Dylan to bed.

"Mommy, Mommy," Alex heard her son call. Alex came back off her flashback and saw Jake running towards her with Paul and Dylan behind him.

"Hey baby," Alex said stroking Jakes hair. "Paul, what's going on?" Alex asked when Paul got closer and she noticed the boys back packs in her ex's hand; Dylan reached out for his mother.

"I'm sorry Alex, work called. They want me to fly out to Hong Kong immediately. I tried to get someone to look after the boys but they couldn't."

"Paul, I can't look after them right now," Alex said shifting Dylan higher on her hip.

"I'm sorry but I have to run," Paul replied running back down the hall.

"Don't say bye to your sons, then," she called. Alex looked at Dylan and he waved to his father,

"Bye Dada."

Alex laughed and kissed his cheek, "yeah, bye Dada. Alright, let's go ring your grandma and see if she will look after you boys while Mommy works, okay Jake?" Alex looked down to Jake but he wasn't there, "Jake?"

Meanwhile Olivia was sitting in her bed watching a crime movie, two police officers were interrogating a suspect about getting a lead on drugs.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she watched, "you're not going to get information that way," she said. In the corner of her eye she saw a small figure; she turned her head and saw a small blonde hair blue eyes boy. "Hi there," the detective said.

"Hi," the little boy said shyly.

"Are you lost?"

The boy shook his head, "no." He moved closer to Olivia's bed.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Olivia asked.

"My name isn't sweetie, silly. My name is Jake Oscar Lawson."

Olivia laughed, she watched as the little boy crawl up on the empty chair. He looked at the brunette,

"What's your name?" Jake asked.

"My name is Olivia, Olivia Benson. Where's your Mommy, Jake?" Olivia asked reaching for her call button and pushing it.

"Outside with Daddy, he had to go on plane. He brought us to Mommy. Are you hurt? My Mommy can fix you," the little boy said.

Olivia was about to answer when she saw a nurse standing in the door way. "Alex, Alex, his in here," she called out. Olivia eyes widen as she looked back at the little boy and noticed the blue eyes was the same color as the doctor.

Alex came running into the room; the little boy clinging on to his mother neck. "Jake Oscar Lawson, don't you ever walk off like that again, I was so scared. You gave me a heart attack,"

Jake lowed his head, "I sorry Mommy."

"If you wanted to visit someone, you tell me. Don't wonder off," Alex said.

"I'm sorry," Jake replied as tears formed in his eyes. Alex kneeled down in front of Jake; she pulled her older son into a hug.

"I was so worried," Alex said kissing Jake's cheek before standing back up.

Alex looked at Olivia. Jake tugged at his mother's white coat, "Mommy you fix Olivia? You make her better."

"She already has, Jake, I'm just healing now," Olivia piped in. Alex gazed dropped from Olivia's.

"Come on Jake, we have to go ring grandma," Alex said grabbing Jake's hand.

"I don't mind looking after them while you ring your mother."

Alex looked at Olivia, "I don't know."

"Please Mommy, can we stay with Olivia?" Jake asked, pleading with his blue eyes.

Alex looked at Jake, then to Olivia. "I suppose so." She set Dylan next to Jake on the seat, "I want you two be on your best manners while I ring your grandmother."

"Yes Mommy," Jake nodded and Dylan looked around the room then he pointed to Olivia's machines.

Alex saw her younger son pointing to the machine, "Dylan no. Jake make sure he doesn't touch anything. Okay?"

"'Kay."

"Alright, I'll be back," Alex said and left the room, looking over her shoulder looking at her two sons. She had a bad feeling about them getting close to the female detective. She didn't want to fall for the brunette patient but somehow she keeps getting drawn back to her.

"So, how old are you Jake?" Olivia asked.

"I'm four turning five soon," Jake replied.

"Really?"

"Yep, Daddy said I having a party."

"Wow, who are you inviting?"

"Zach, Ben, Luke, Nate, Cindy, Hayley, Ashley and Sarah," Jake went off his list of friends.

"Wow, you have a lot of friends there," Olivia replied as she watched Dylan slide off the chair, "where you going short stuff?" she asked.

The little boy sat on the floor with the backpacks and unzipped the Finding Nemo one and pulled out a teddy and book. He sat quietly with his teddy and book. Olivia talked to Jake about his party until Alex came back into her room.

"Your grandma coming to pick you up and take you to the park," Alex told Jake. His blue eyes lit up.

"Park?" Dylan asked looking up at his mother.

Alex crutched down in front of her youngest, she stroked his blonde hair, "yep, park."

Dylan clapped his small hands. Alex laughed and kissed his forehead; she stood up and looked at Olivia. "Would you mind-" she started.

"Sure," Olivia interrupted her.

"Thanks, I owe you," the doctor said before turning back to her sons. "I will see you boys tonight when grandma drops you off," she said kissing them both one last time before leaving the room with another look at Olivia.

Olivia managed to get the two boys to sit on the bed with her and they watched a cartoon until their grandmother arrived.

Olivia saw a woman enter the room; her dark blonde hair was in a neat bun and dressed in black pants and a white blouse.

"Grandma," Jake said waving to his old grandma. The older Cabot waved back,

"Olivia?" she asked looking at the brunette.

"Yes, Mrs. Cabot?"

"Please call me Madeline," the woman replied walking closer to the bed. She held her hand out for the detective to shake. The brunette shook the woman hand,

"Park?" Dylan asked looking at his grandmother.

"You put everything back in your bag and we will," Madeline said to her youngest grandson as she put him on the ground. Dylan went over to his back and put in his bear and book with the help of his older brother.

The women looked at each other,

"What happened?" the older woman asked.

"Shot while on duty, didn't see the gun until he shot a couple rounds into me," Olivia replied.

"And my daughter fix you?" Madeline asked.

Olivia nodded.

"Well she did a good job."

"Ready grandma," Jake said.

"We'll get going then," Madeline said, "say goodbye to Olivia boys."

"Come?" Dylan asked looking at the detective.

"Not today buddy, maybe another time," Olivia replied smiling at the two year old.

"Promise?" Jake asked.

"I promise, I want to know how your party was," Olivia replied. Jake smiled as he nodded; he looked up at his grandmother.

They all said goodbye to each other and Madeline led her grandson out of Olivia room.

As they were passing the nursing desk, Alex was talking to another doctor. When she saw her mother she excused herself.

"Thanks for doing this Mom," she said.

"It's fine, I finally get to spend some quality time with my grandsons without that scu-"

"Mom," Alex cut her off. Madeline looked at Alex before looking at her grandsons. They were both looking at their mother and grandmother with confusion in their eyes.

Alex knew her mother didn't get along with her ex-husband but the two young boys didn't need to hear on what their grandmother had to say about their dad.

"Let's go boys," Madeline said.

Alex blew both boys a kiss and they blew one back, she waved until they were out of sight. She sighed and went back to work. People weren't going to fix themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't own the characters. Blah Blah Blah**

**Summary: What if Olivia met Alex as a doctor and a mother not as an ADA. Is there going to be chemistry between the two? **

**Pairing: A/O of course.**

**Rating: T to M chapters later on.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, you're excellent. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4- You're free to go**

Olivia was relived when a doctor told her she was able to go home. She stilled had to take it easy until her shoulder was fully healed and mobile. The detective had to return to the hospital once a month for physical therapy on the injured shoulder.

Olivia had packed her things and waited for her partner to pick her up and take her home.

"Hello detective, I see you're all packed up and ready to go," Alex said as she entering Olivia room.

Olivia looked up at the doctor, "yeah, I hate to say this but I'm glad to get out of here. The longer I stay the madder I'm getting."

"You've been here long enough to make my nurse go mad," Alex laughed.

Olivia laughed as well. "Yeah, well, your nurses are like vampires," she replied looking at the doctor.

"I brought you your prescription medication for when your shoulder gets sore, take two. They will make you drowsy so no running around the neighborhood or driving either," Alex said holding out the pill bottle for Olivia to take.

Olivia laughed as she took the pill bottle from the doctor, "Alex-" she started but was interrupted by her partner entering the room. 

"Hey partner, doctor," Elliot greeted. He turned to Olivia, "you ready to get out of this prison?" he asked. Olivia looked at Alex,

"I better get to my other wanting patients," the blonde doctor said looking at Olivia then Elliot, gave him a smile and left the room.

Elliot looked at Olivia and notice she was looking at the floor, "Liv?"

The brunette looked up and gave him a slight smile, "get me out of here," she said and went to grab her bag but Elliot stopped her.

"I got it, Liv," he said grabbing Olivia's duffle bag. "After you."

"Thanks," Olivia replied walking out into the hall, they both walked stopped at the nurses station, Olivia had to sign one last piece of paper for her release. After she signed it, she saw the blonde doctor walking into her office. "Hey El, I meet you at the car," she said to her partner.

Elliot also saw the doctor entering her office, he looked at Olivia and nodded, "sure, I bring the car to the front."

Olivia nodded and went towards the doctor office; she knocked on the door and heard the doctor call out. The detective slowly opened the door; Alex was sitting behind her desk looking at some files.

"Hey doc," Olivia greeted. Alex looked up and took off her black framed glasses and placed them on her desk.

"I thought you would've ditched us by now," Alex said with a smirk on her face.

"I wanted to say thank you first before I left," Olivia replied to the other side of the desk to be closer to the doctor. Alex looked up; Olivia leaned down holding her injured arm close to her chest so she wouldn't jar it. Alex eyes looked from Olivia's brown eyes to her lips. Olivia closed the last bit of distance between the two, their lips clashed together. The doctor gasped at the connection. Alex felt her hands move from her chair to the detective face; Olivia licked the doctor's bottom lip begging for entrance. Alex parted her lips and Olivia thrust her tongue in, the both whimpered with their tongues danced.

When she finally knew what she was doing, Alex pulled away. She didn't make eye contact with the detective; she looked at the wall opposite her.

"I err, thank you," Olivia said quietly before leaving the office. She was floating on cloud 9. She quickly walked to the elevators and went to ground floor; she walked out the main entrance. Elliot car was just near the main doors; Olivia opened the door and climbed in the passenger seat.

"You okay?" Elliot asked as he noticing the look on her face.

Olivia looked at him, "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm ready to go home to my own bed, my own shower, my own television and my own food."

Elliot laughed, "Yeah alright." He put his car into gear and headed out of the hospital parking lot. Olivia looked up at the hospital windows as they drove away.

Meanwhile Alex still hadn't move since the brunette detective had left after the kiss.

_What a kiss,_ Alex thought as she placed her fingers on her tingling lips. Her centre was on fire, her hands were sweating and her breathing was labored. She was turned on by the kiss.

"Hey, are you okay?" Serena asked when she noticed her friend day dreaming. The older blonde didn't even notice her enter the office.

Alex snapped out of the daydream, "Serena, hey. How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Only to notice you daydreaming. Were you daydreaming about a new man that you been hiding?"

"New man? Serena, I am not hiding a new man, there is no man," Alex replied.

Serena smirked at her friend, "you sure?"

"I'm positive, if there was a new man you would be the first one to know," Alex replied standing up and over to Serena.

"So what were you daydreaming about?"

"None of your business," Alex replied leaving her office and headed to the ladies room. Serena was right behind her.

"I want to know what's got your all hot," Serena said standing behind the doctor. Alex cupped some water in her hands and splashed on her face. Serena grabbed some paper towel and handed it to the older blonde.

"Nothing has got me hot," Alex said snatching the paper towel from Serena.

"Sure," Serena replied raising an eye brow at her follow colleague.

Alex's beeper went off, she took it out of her belt and read the screen, "I got to run," she said.

"I'm not letting this go," Serena said before Alex left the ladies in a hurry.

-----

"Home sweet home," Olivia said as she opened her apartment door, Elliot followed her through the apartment door. "God its good to be home," she said collapsing on her sofa.

"Where do you want this?" Elliot asked looking at her duffle bag. Olivia stood up and grabbed the bag from Elliot. She disappeared into her bedroom then returned in a new shirt and pants.

She plopped down on her sofa and placed the pill bottle that the doctor had given her on the table, "that's better," she said with relief.

"Here," Elliot said handing Olivia a mug of tea,

"Thanks. You know you don't have to stay around, I okay now."

"If that's what you want?"

"I don't really mind, go spend time with your wife and kids," Olivia said and Elliot nodded.

"I know when I'm not wanted," he laughed. 

"Go on, get lost."

"Alright, thanks," Elliot said grabbing his jacket.

"No thank you, for everything," Olivia replied smiling at her partner. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You would have done the same for me," Elliot said, "if you need anything ring me. No matter what."

"Yes, Mom," Olivia said.

Elliot lightly hit Olivia, "I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Alright, later."

Elliot made sure Olivia didn't need anything before leaving to spend time with his wife and kids.

Olivia kicked off her shoes and placed them on her coffee table. She picked up her one of many remotes and turned the power on. Her stereo started to play soft music; she sighed and closed her eyes.

The detective remembered the kiss with the doctor, she smiled. She felt turned on by the doctor lips against her own. She wanted to get the doctor naked on the desk and make love to her. But she didn't want to scare the blonde by doing that; she had to play it cool.

-----

"You about done?" Serena asked standing next to Alex.

"Yeah, give me a minute to clock out," Alex replied looking over her new patient folder. A woman in her mid 40's in a car accident. Alex stitched her up and cast her right broken arm and put her hip and left shoulder back into place.

"Alright, I'll meet you out the front."

Alex nodded and Serena walked down the hall. Alex talked to a night nurse about the woman and what drugs to get her for pain.

Alex then changed into her casual clothes and signed out. She walked out into the parking lot and saw Serena leaning against her car.

"You want to go out for drinks?" the young blonde said.

"I can't, Mom is bringing the boys home at 7. You can come back to my place we'll order take out, open some red," Alex said.

"Alright, it sounds good," Serena replied.

"Meet me back at my place," Alex said grabbing her keys from her bag.

Serena nodded and jumped into her car; Alex went over to hers and climbed in. They headed back to Alex place.

Alex unlocked the door and walked in, Serena followed her in. The blonde turned the lights on,

"Make yourself comfortable, what do you feel like ordering?" Alex asked from the kitchen. She was grabbing the take out menus from the draw.

"I feel like Italian," Serena replied walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, you choose what you want and I'll get the wine."

"Cool," Serena said grabbing the menus. While she scanned over the Italian Alex went to grab a bottle of her favorite red wine and to change out of her jean into something more comfortable.

Alex went back into the kitchen in yoga pants and an old dress shirt. She had grabbed her favorite red wine on the way back towards the kitchen. Serena was standing in front of the refrigerator looking at the photos and finger painting the boys had done.

"The boys did those at Paul's."

"There cute," Serena replied. She looked back at the photos; they were of Alex and the two boys. They were at the park, all smiling at the camera. "How long ago were these taken?" the young blonde asked.

Alex went over to her and looked, "those were taken 3 weeks ago," she said.

"Cute."

"Yeah. You know what you want to order?" Alex asked pointing to the menu.

"Yep, I put stars next to the one I want."

Alex nodded and looked at the menu, she choose what she wanted and rang to order.

"There going to be here in 20," Alex said putting the phone on the counter.

Serena lifted the wine bottle, "let's open this baby up."

Alex grabbed the cork opener and handed it to Serena then grabbed two glasses. Serena popped the cork and poured the red liquid into the glasses, "cheers."

"Cheers," Serena replied and sipped her wine. "Hmm, delicious."

"I would have to agree," Alex said.

Time went by fast for the two women, their food had arrived. Alex paid for the meals as Serena laid them out on the coffee table in the living room. Alex walked into the room and sat next to Serena.

"He seemed to be into you," the young blonde said opening her plastic container.

Alex looked at her friend with her mouth and eyes wide open, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, he was so into you."

"Actually I saw him checking you out while walking in here," Alex said.

"Well he can look but can't touch; you know his night my type," Serena replied smirking.

Alex laughed, "You're the ladies girl. I know."

"Damn right, but hey. You can go for it, your single, your hot, your smart and straight."

Alex muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked.

"Nothing," Alex replied blushing. The memories of the kiss with the detective come flooding back into her mind, she started to feel hot under her collar.

"What's got you all flushed? There is a new guy isn't there?" Serena asked looking at her friend.

"No, there isn't any guy," Alex replied finishing the last of her meal.

Serena watched her friend, "if it isn't a guy, is it a woman?"

Alex stayed silent.

"Oh. My. God, Alex. You and a-"

"It was nothing," Alex cut in as she stood up.

"When did this all suppose of have happened and with who?"

Alex heard the front door open,

"Alex," she heard her mother call out.

"Mommy?" Jake yelled out.

"In here sweetie," Alex called out. Jake and Dylan ran into the room, they didn't notice Serena. Madeline Cabot walked in as Alex picked up Dylan and that's when Jake noticed Serena,

"Mommy, who's that?" he asked pointing to Serena.

"Jake, don't point," Madeline told her grandson.

"Sorry."

"Its okay," Serena replied smiling. She kneeled in front of the little boy, "I'm Serena. I work with your Mommy at the hospital. Last time I saw you were when you were still a baby," she added.

"Really?"

"Really and may I say, you have grown into a smart looking boy."

"I know how to count to 15 by myself," Jake said proudly.

"Okay, hot shot. Come and say goodbye to your grandmother," Alex said.

"Okay," Jake said turning to his grandmother and gave her a hug. The elder Cabot hugged her eldest grandson then kissed her youngest. The eldest Cabot said goodbye to her grandson and daughter, said hello and goodbye to Serena then left.

"So you met Jake, this is Dylan," Alex said looking at Dylan.

"Hi Dylan."

Dylan whimpered and hid his face in the crook of his of mother neck.

"Oh am that scary?"

Alex laughed, "He's cranky, its way past his bedtime."

"I get to stay up later then him because I'm older," Jake said puffing out his chest making Serena laugh.

"Jake, go put your back pack in your room,"

Jake groaned, "Mommy."

"Now please."

He lowered his head in defeat, "okay," he said. He picked up his back and took it down the hall to his bed room.

"Listen, I better run. For some doctors they have the day off, some people don't, Serena said.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked

"Yeah, you got your hands full, I see you in a couple of days. Enjoy your three days off," Serena replied.

"Okay. We'll walk you out," Alex said.

Alex walked Serena to the front door with Dylan on her hip. Serena kissed Alex cheek and patted Dylan's back, the little boy squirmed. He head butted Alex's chin, the blonde hissed in pain.

"Sorry," Serena said and Alex glared at her. "Bye."

"Yeah, cya," Alex replied and Serena walked out. Alex waited to Serena car was gone before she shut and locked the front door. She kissed Dylan cheek, "Alright lets get you to bed," she said as she watched Dylan yawn. She walked down the hall towards Dylan room. Alex thought about that day and its events. She was jumping like at 10 year old on a sugar high.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't own the characters. Blah Blah Blah**

**Summary: What if Olivia met Alex as a doctor and a mother not as an ADA. Is there going to be chemistry between the two? **

**Pairing: A/O of course.**

**Rating: T to M chapters later on.**

**Chapters 5- A stroll through the park.**

After Alex had dropped the boys off at Paul's, she decided to take a walk in the park. Paul had came back from Hong Kong the day before; he wanted to see his sons to give them their gifts he had brought back. When she got to the play ground, she sat on the empty bench and watched the kids play. Her thoughts went to the kiss she had shared with the detective.

"Fancy meeting you here, doctor," a voice said behind Alex. Alex looked over her shoulder and saw Olivia standing next to the oak tree. She was holding her arm against her stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, "You're supposed to be resting."

"I am. I'm just taking a stroll in the park, I'm not doing anything extreme," Olivia replied pushing her self off the tree and walked over to the bench. "May I?" she asked pointing to the empty spot next to Alex.

"Sure," Alex replied. Olivia sat down and looked at the playground.

"Are you watching your boys?"

Alex shook her head, "my boys aren't here. There at their fathers," Alex replied.

"His back from his business trip then?"

Alex nodded. She watched a little girl as she ran to her mother. The mother wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter and kissed her head.

"What'ya thinking about?" Olivia asked looking at the girl and her mother. Her thoughts went herself and her mother. The brunette had a troubled childhood, ever since she remembers she knew she was a product of rape. Her mother made sure she did.

"I was thinking about the little girl I dream about each night. My little girl that I wish I had. Don't get me wrong, I love my sons. But I wish I also had a little girl where I can teach her things, talk about boys and dress up like a little princess," Alex replied.

"Maybe someday you will have a little girl to do those things with,' Olivia replied smiling.

"Hopefully, if I find the right person," Alex replied.

"You will."

They talked as they watched children ran around playing tag or playing soccer.

"Do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" Olivia asked looking at the doctor.

Alex nodded, "sure."

They left the park and headed to the local café. Olivia order to coffees and they sat in the window in silence.

"Alex, I want to apologize," Olivia said looking at Alex.

"What for?"

"Kissing you the other day, I felt so stupid."

"It's okay,"

"No its not. I shouldn't have done it. I don't know what came over me," Olivia said looking at her hands. Alex placed her hand on Olivia's, the detective looked up.

"I told you it was okay, to tell you the truth I enjoyed it."

Olivia nearly dropped on the floor, "yo…you...you'd enjoyed it?" she asked.

Alex nodded and a blushed creep up her neck to her cheeks.

When they finished their coffees, Olivia paid for them and they left the café.

"Where do you want to go now?" Olivia asked.

"Do you mind if we go to a party shop, I have to get a few things for Jake's party," Alex replied.

"Sure."

They headed down the street to a party shop. They walked in and was greeted by a young woman. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for some cowboy hats,' Alex replied.

"Sure, there down at the back to the left. There are all different colors and sizes,' the woman replied.

"Thanks."

She and Olivia headed down the isle, "Cowboy hats?"

Alex nodded, "Is a dress up birthday, everyone has to come as a cowgirl or cowboy," she replied.

"Sounds fun," Olivia said.

"12 screaming four and five year olds sound fun to you?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied picking a black cowboy hat and placing it on her head. "Stick them up lady," she said in her fake western accent and holding out her hand that had her fake gun.

Alex giggled as she raised her hands. "Oh no, what ever will I do?" she asked in a high pitch voice.

Olivia moved closer and whispered, "Kiss me and I'll let you go free."

Alex looked into Olivia's brown eyes and smiled. She moved in and gave Olivia a small kiss on the lips.

"Now, come on little lady, that wasn't a kiss I had in mind,' Olivia said as Alex moved away.

Alex laughed, 'okay then, let's try this one,' she said and moved in again. She grabbed a hold of Olivia's face and pulled her into a hard deep kiss. She ran her tongue over Olivia's bottom lip and top lip begging for entrance. Olivia parted her lips and Alex thrust her tongue in. The both moaned as their tongues dwelled.

When Alex pulled away for the second time, Olivia let out a whistle.

"Now that was a kiss," she said making Alex blush.

"Everything okay down there?" the woman called from the front.

"Yes," Olivia called back. Alex picked up a few different hats then walked away from Olivia to cool down.

-----

"Well that was fun," Olivia said as they walked out of the store holding paper bags filled with stuff they just purchase.

"It was. I got everything that was left on my list," Alex replied.

"Jake's and his friends are going to have fun at this party. When is it?"

"Tomorrow," Alex replied. "How about you come over tomorrow, I'm sure Jake would want you to be there."

Olivia looked at the doctor, amazed at her invitation. "Are you sure? I don't want impose."

"No you're not going to. Anyway, it would be nice to have someone to talk to other than four year olds or other mothers."

"Okay, I would to come. What time does this cowboy party start?"

"Round about 12," Alex replied.

"Okay. Count me in," Olivia said smiling moving closer to Alex.

Alex laughed and gently pushed Olivia away.

"Ow that hurt," the detective whined.

Alex eyes widen, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

Olivia started laughing. "Oh god, you looked so funny."

Alex glared at her, "That's not funny. I really thought I hurt you."

Olivia wrapped her arm around her and kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry baby. I was just messing with you."

"Well it wasn't nice."

"I'm sorry," Olivia said in a childish voice and blatted her eye lids. Alex rolled her eyes and looked away.

"You acting like Jake," she said.

"Well he does get all of you're attention so I'm in for a good chance then, getting your attention is what I mean."

Alex shook her head and grabbed Olivia's good arm and pulled her park towards the park, where her car was parked.

They placed the brown bags filled with goodies in the car trunk. Alex closed the trunk and looked at Olivia.

Olivia brown eyes were shinning, she placed a fallen piece of Alex's blonde hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful," she whispered staring into Alex blues eyes.

Alex blushed as she placed her hand on Olivia's. Olivia traced Alex's bottom lip with her thumb. Alex looked at Olivia lips then her eyes. They leaned closer but Alex stopped in her tracks when she remembered where she was. "Alex?"

"I'm sorry, I…."

"Public?"

"I'm sorry," Alex said lowering her head in embarrassment.

Olivia lifted the doctor's chin up. "It's okay Alex. I understand."

"You do?"

"Certainly. You're not ready for public," Olivia replied placing her hands on Alex's hips.

"I'm truly sorry, Liv. I just can't do it. I shouldn't care what other people think but-"

"Alex, stop."

Alex stopped talking.

"I understand you're not ready. I just want you to know I am willing to wait for you," Olivia said smiling at Alex.

Alex's lips turned into a smile, "thanks." She looked her watch, "shoot. I better get going. Paul dropping off the boys soon."

"Do you have to?" Olivia whined.

Alex laughed. "Yes, I have to."

"Oh, you're no fun."

Alex leaned closer to Olivia. "I am, but at night time. Behind closed doors," she whispered in the detective's ear.

Olivia moaned as she felt Alex's warm breath in her ear. "Damn it, Alex."

Alex laughed as she moved away and opened the car door. She sat behind the wheel and looked at Olivia. "So will I see you tomorrow?"

"You sure will. But I need your address."

Alex laughed and told Olivia her address.

"I will see you tomorrow you," Olivia said.

"I will."

Olivia closed the door and blew Alex a kiss. Alex blew one back then drove back to her house.

She took the bags inside and hid them in the cupboard, along with Jake's presents. Before the boys returned home, Alex managed to do gifts backs and wrap Jake's presents. She couldn't wait for the next day, he baby was turning five and she was seeing her girlfriend again.

"Girlfriend? Is she really my girlfriend or is this just a fling?" Alex asked herself. She had to find out so she wont be pulled along for a ride. "She wouldn't do that to me. Would she?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't own the characters. Blah Blah Blah**

**Summary: What if Olivia met Alex as a doctor and a mother not as an ADA. Is there going to be chemistry between the two? **

**Pairing: A/O of course.**

**Rating: T to M chapters later on.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, you're excellent. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6 Happy Birthday, Jake.**

Jake woke early on his birthday; he was so excited about his party. He crawled out from his bed and ran to his mother's room. "Mommy, Mommy."

Alex was having a pleasant dream about a certain Detective when she heard her son's voice echoed. The blonde opened her blue eyes and noticed the sun was barely up. She groaned as she noticed the time, 5 am.

"Jake, go back to bed, sweetie," she said rolling over trying to get back to sleep.

"But, Mommy, it's my birthday. Its time to get up," Jake replied walking over to his mother's bed. He crawled on to the large bed and on to his mothers back.

"Jake," Alex groaned as she felt the extra weight of her now 5 year old son on her back.

"Up, please."

Alex managed to roll on to her back and pull Jake down so he was lying down next to her. "Go back to sleep for a little while, then when you wake up, you can open your presents."

Jake nodded and curled into his mother, Alex leaned down and kissed the birthday boy forehead before going back to sleep.

When she woke up again, Jake was still fast asleep. The blonde carefully left the bed and went to grabbed Jake's present from the hall closet and placed them on the kitchen table.

She grabbed some eggs and milk and started to make Jake's favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes.

Jake must have smelt the pancakes, he ran into the kitchen. He noticed the present on the table, his blue eyes widen. Alex smiled as she turned the stove off and went over to him; she kneeled down and kissed his cheek, "Happy birthday, baby." She handed him one of the presents from the table.

"Thank you, Mommy." Jake sat on the kitchen floor and tore open the wrapping paper. He pulled out a pair of new cargo pants and a new top that had truck on it. Jake stood up and hugged his mother tightly, "thank you Mommy."

Alex wrapped her arms around her son and kissed his cheek, "Welcome, sweetie. Why don't you go wake your brother and then you can open the rest of your presents."

"Okay," Jake replied running out of the kitchen to his brother's room.

Alex went back to cooking the pancake.

"I got him up, Mommy," Jake said as he ran into the kitchen. Alex looked over her shoulder and saw Dylan walking in rubbing his tired eyes and yawning. The two year old went over to his mother and looked up at her.

"Good morning sweetie," she said picking him up and placing him on her hip. Dylan placed his head on her shoulder and watched.

"Can I open more presents, Mommy?" Jake asked as he looked at the pile of presents.

"Sure sweetie," Alex replied. She heard wrapping paper getting ripped then a squeal of happiness. Alex looked over shoulder and saw Jake pulling out a new truck. He played with it for a few minutes before putting aside and pulling another present.

"Alright sweetie, come and eat your pancakes," Alex said placing Dylan in his chair then grabbing a plate stacked with pancakes.

Jake pulled himself on to a chair and looked at the pancakes. He licked his lips as Alex put one on his plate.

"Thank you, Mommy."

"Your welcome birthday boy," Alex replied.

They ate there pancakes and drank their juice and milk.

"Alright, why don't you play with your new toys while I clean up, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," Jake replied sliding off his chair and taking his new toys into the living room. Dylan was right behind him. Alex shook her head and started to do the dishes.

-----

"Daddy, Daddy," Jake squealed when he saw his father's car pull into the drive way. He ran to the door and waited for his mother to open the door. Once the door was open the birthday boy ran out to greet his father. Dylan was right behind him but stopped suddenly when he saw another woman with his father. Jake didn't see her.

Alex noticed the woman. She must have been in her late 20's. Slim tanned body, long chestnut hair. Bright green eyes and pearly white teeth.

Paul wrapped his arms around Jake, "Hey, birthday boy."

Dylan backed away from his father and brother and keeping an eye on the mystery woman. Paul saw him doing this. "Dylan, come here buddy. Come and give Daddy a hug."

Dylan shook his head and ran to Alex. Alex picked him up.

Paul looked at her then looked at Jake, "you want your presents?"

Jake nodded and Paul led him over to his car, he opened the back door. Jake squealed and reached in.

"A puppy. Mommy, puppy," Jake yelled looking over at Alex. Alex eyes widen.

Paul reached in and grabbed a small cream Labrador.

"There you go champ," Paul said handing the puppy over. "Take him over and show him to your brother."

Jake carefully took the puppy over to his mother and brother. Alex put Dylan on the ground and told the boys to go inside. Once the boys were safety behind the closed door, Alex looked at Paul.

"You got him a dog? We agreed no pets until they were old enough to able to care for them," Alex said her anger rising.

"I think his ready," Paul replied then turned to the woman and held his hand. The woman walked towards him and grabbed his hand. "Alex this is Jodi, my girlfriend."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. You have adorable boys," Jodi said.

Alex looked at her. "How long have you two been at it?"

"Excuse me?" "Alex!"

Alex just turned her heel and walked back into the house. Jodi looked Paul and saw his nostrils flaring and his fist were clench.

"She seemed nice," she said.

Paul grunted and walked inside. Jodi followed him in.

-----

Olivia's cab pulled up at the address that Alex had given her. She noticed the street was filled cars.

"That will be 23.50," the cabbie said to Olivia.

Olivia paid the cabbie, grabbed the present and got out. The cabbie drove off, leaving Olivia on the curb. She looked down at her clothes and smiled. She was tight denim jeans, brown cowboy boots that Casey had. She placed the present on the ground and fixed her white blouse with her free arm.

As she walked up the path she could hear children giggling and screaming in the backyard. Olivia pressed the doorbell and waited. She saw a shadow of a woman through the tinted glass.

The door opened and revealed Alex. Olivia mouth dropped at what Alex's was wearing. A black skirt that stopped at her shins, black heels. A red shirt and a cowboy hat.

"Oh god, you're gorgeous," Olivia whistled.

Alex smiled, "not bad yourself, detective. I love the shoes."

"Thanks. Love the hat."

"Come in," Alex said holding the door open. Olivia walked in and Alex grabbed the present from her arm and then gave her a kiss cheek.

"What was that for?" Olivia asked.

"For being here," Alex replied.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll see," Alex said grabbing Olivia's hand and lead her to the backyard where the party was being held.

Olivia looked around at the children running around in their cowboy costumes and the adults talking among themselves but keeping a close eye on their children. Olivia stopped when she saw Jake with a puppy.

"Who's dog?" Olivia asked.

"That would be Jake's present," Alex replied.

Olivia looked at Alex, "you got him a dog?"

"What? No, Paul got him a dog."

"Oh. You don't look to happy about it," Olivia said.

"I'm not. Paul and I agreed not to do pets until the boys were older. Now, he shows up with a dog," Alex replied.

"Is that Paul? The one staring at us?" Olivia asked.

Alex looked where Olivia was and saw Paul looking at them, "that's him."

"Olivia, Olivia," Jake called when he noticed Olivia. He was wearing a full cowboy costume down to the boots and fake gun, clipped on to his belt. He slowly walked over to her with the puppy in his arms. Olivia crouched down to his level.

"Hey buddy, Happy birthday. Who is this?" she asked scratching the puppy ear.

"Tank. Daddy got him for my birthday," Jake replied.

"Tank, hey? He does look like a tank, doesn't he?"

Jake nodded.

"I got a present but it looks like you got your arms full. So later?"

Jake nodded, "Okay." He walked back over to his friends.

Olivia stood back up. "You want to help me with something in the kitchen?" Alex asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure," Olivia replied and followed Alex back into the house.

------

Olivia was leaning against the wall and watched the kids play with Jake.

" 'Livia."

Olivia looked down and saw Dylan looking up at her.

"Hey, sweetie," Olivia said kneeling down to the two year old level. Dylan wrapped his arms around the detective neck. Olivia wrapped her free arm around his body.

"You cowboy too?" he asked.

"Sorta. You look cute," Olivia replied fixing his cowboy vest.

"Thank you," he replied shyly.

A figure stood over them, both Olivia and Dylan looked up. It was Paul.

"Daddy."

Paul kneeled down and pulled Dylan towards him, "Dylan why don't you go play, okay?"

"Otay. Bye 'Livia."

"Bye, sweetie."

They both stood up and watched him run towards his brother. Once he was gone, Paul turned to Olivia.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Just stay away from my sons and Alex."

"That's not your decision," Olivia replied holding her arm close.

"Hey what's going on over here?" Alex asked behind them. Paul turned slightly so he could look at his ex.

"Nothing, me and…." He looked at Olivia.

"Olivia," she said.

"Olivia. Were just talking, weren't we?" Paul asked looking at Olivia.

"Yeah, just talking," Olivia replied glaring at Paul.

"Anyway, I got to get back to Jodi," he said and turned and walked away.

"You weren't 'just talking' were you?" Alex asked when she watched Paul kiss Jodi.

"Sure we were," Olivia said.

Alex looked at her, "I know you're lying. He told you to stay away from me and the boys didn't he?"

Olivia looked away.

"Right, that's it. I am sick of his shit. He has no right," Alex said.

"Alex, sweetie. Don't worry about him. You maybe divorce but he is still protective of you and your boys. I would be too," Olivia replied.

Alex looked into Olivia brown eyes. "Really?"

Olivia nodded "Really, really."

"I so want to kiss you right now," Alex whispered.

"I know, later."

Alex giggled, "okay."

"Mommy?"

Alex turned and smiled at Jake who didn't have the puppy anymore.

"Yes, birthday boy?" 

"Can we have cake now?"

Alex looked at her watch. "In a minute, okay?"

Jake nodded then looked up at Olivia, "thank you for the book, Olivia," he said.

"No problem, buddy," Olivia replied smiling. Jake smiled and took off, running after his friends. "He seems to be having fun."

"He does," Alex replied.

"Do you want help with his cake?"

"Yeah, thanks."

They headed back inside for the second time.

------

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Jake. Happy birthday to you." The crowd sang. Jake sat in front of the large birthday cake that had his name written under racing car.

"Make a wish honey and blow out the candles," Alex said.

Jake closed his eyes, "I wish for…"

"Don't say it out loud," Paul interrupted him and everyone laughed. Jake nodded and closed his eyes again then after making his wish he blew out the candles with the help of his friends.

They all cheered and clapped when he cut the cake with the help of Paul. Jake smiled when he noticed his mother was taking photos.

"So who wants cake?" Alex asked

"I do, I do," the children chanted raising their hands.

"Okay, I'll go cut it up for you," Alex said grabbing the knife from the cake and started to slice pieces.

------

"Did you enjoy your party, sweetie?" Alex asked as she tucked Jake into bed that night.

Jake nodded as he yawned.

Tank the puppy was lying in a basket next to Jake's bed, sleeping soundly.

"Good night, my big five year old."

"Night, Mommy," he replied closing his eyes. Alex turned off his lamp and slipped out of his room. She checked on Dylan before heading into the living room.

When the party finished, Alex pulled Paul aside and told him to stay out of her life. They started arguing until Alex told him to leave. He and Jodi left after saying goodbye to Jake and Dylan.

"Is he asleep?" Olivia asked as Alex walked into the room.

Alex nodded. "He had a big day today," she said as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and rested her chin on her good shoulder.

"Alex?"

"Mmmm?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Alex pulled away and looked at her, "what?"

"A date? You know dinner, movie."

"I know what a date is. You want to go on one with me?"

"Yes," Olivia replied.

Alex smiled, "I love to," she said.

"Great."

"Liv?"

"Mmm?"

"Kiss me," Alex said against Olivia's lips.

"Gladly," Olivia replied pulling her into a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated for a long time. Stuff has been on my mind and I just got back to writing. Thank you all for your reviews. They have been great. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter is a little more dramatic between the new couple. So stay tune. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't own the characters. Blah Blah Blah**

**Summary: What if Olivia met Alex as a doctor and a mother not as an ADA. Is there going to be chemistry between the two? **

**Pairing: A/O of course.**

**Rating: T to M chapters later on.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, you're excellent. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7 A date with the doctor.**

Alex stood quietly. She couldn't see anything because of the blindfold Olivia had placed over her eyes. All she could feel was the warm wind circling around her and could hear duck and water.

"Olivia?" Alex said reaching out trying to get a feel of Olivia but came up empty. "Olivia?"

"I'm here," Olivia whispered in the doctor's ear, startling her. "Are you ready?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded then felt the blindfold being lifted off her eyes. Alex focused her eyes and looked around. They were in central park. Alex looked around a noticed a horse and cart coming towards them.

"Is that….for us?" the blonde asked as she looked at Olivia. The detective smiled and nodded.

The horse and cart stopped in front of Olivia and Alex. The brunette went over to the cart and held out her free hand. "My lady or should I say, my doctor?"

Alex laughed as she walked over to Olivia and grabbed her hand. She then grabbed a bit of her dress and then jumped up and sat down on the leather seat. Olivia holstered herself up and sat closely to Alex.

The driver made a little noise and the cart started to move. Alex snuggled into Olivia's side and placed her head on the strong shoulder. Olivia kissed the top of Alex's head.

"This is beautiful," Alex whispered.

"This is just the start. There is still more to come. Much more," Olivia replied grabbing Alex's hand intertwining their fingers. Alex smiled while she looked at the linked fingers. She was so happy and in love, nothing or no one was going to ruin that. Not even Paul.

The couple was taken to a secret place behind the tall trees, where Olivia had organized for a rug, basket full of delicious food and a bottle white wine. Alex saw the rug and gasped. The horse and cart slowed down then to a complete halt near the rug. Olivia left go of Alex's hand and gracefully got off the cart and held out her hand for Alex. Alex smiled as she stood taking the detective's hand and stepping off.

"Wow," Alex gasped. Olivia looked at the drive and thanked him. He gave a bow and made another small sound making the horse move.

"Shall we?" Olivia asked taking Alex's hand once again leading her over to the rug.

"You did all this?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded, "with a little help also," she replied. "Let's sit and eat before the food goes cold." Alex nodded taking a seat next to Olivia.

----

"Time for dessert," Olivia said looking in the basket for the fruit she had asked Elliot to put in.

"Dessert? I don't know if I could eat anymore," Alex replied patting her stomach.

"Trust me," Olivia said taking out a container of strawberries.

"Strawberries, my favorite."

Olivia took one out and held it to Alex's lips. The blonde opened her mouth and bit the strawberry. "God you make eating strawberries look sexy," Olivia said quietly.

Alex giggled as she grabbed a strawberry and placed it between her teeth. She then leaned close to Olivia, offering the sweet fruit to her. Olivia looked into the dark blue eyes before closing the distance and biting her half of the strawberry. Alex snaked her hand behind Olivia neck and held the detective there. The doctor's tongue sneaked out and traced Olivia's bottom lip then top lip. Olivia mouth opened and Alex slipped her tongue in, wanting to taste everything in the detective's mouth.

Olivia nearly dropped the strawberries. She placed them on the rug then placed her free hand on the blonde cheek, gently stroking the warm skin.

When they pulled away when oxygen was needed, both women were breathless and wanting more.

"Wow," they both said together then started laughing.

"Where on earth did you learn to kiss like that?" Olivia asked.

"I can't reveal my secret," Alex replied grabbing a strawberry and popping in it her mouth then held her finger in her mouth.

Olivia swallowed a lump in her throat of the site of Alex sucking her finger, "Jesus," she groaned.

Alex smiled and pulled her finger out to grab another piece of fruit but this time held it out for Olivia. The detective slowly opened her mouth, Alex placed the strawberry in her mouth then went to take her hand away when Olivia quickly grabbed her wrist and held it. She closed her mouth around Alex's finger she was sucking moments before. She swirled her tongue around Alex flesh as her eyes were locked with the blondes. Olivia could see the arousal in the doctor's eyes. They were a shade darker than they were usually.

Olivia let Alex finger go then leaned forward and captured her lips once again.

They were lip locked when Olivia felt a splash of water hit the back of her neck. The detective broke away and looked up at the sky. It had turned black. Another splash of water landed on her cheek.

"Oh shit," she cursed before she could say another word. It started raining heavily, Alex screeched as her body became soaked in the matter of seconds. The detective quickly got to her feet and grabbed everything then grabbed the doctor's hand and dashed for cover.

Alex laughed as they ran. She held shoes that she hadn't had time to put back on.

They managed to find a play ground. Olivia ran over to the play ground and crawled into a plastic tunnel. Alex followed.

"This is a disaster," Olivia said looking out, watching the rain.

"No its not, its fun," Alex replied giggling as she ringing her dress of water.

"Fun? Were drenched."

Alex giggled again moving closer to the brunette and wiping the water off Olivia's cheeks. She leaned closer and kissed Olivia's cold lips. "This is the best date I've had. Do you know why this is the best date?"

"Why?"

"Because it's with you," Alex replied smiling.

Olivia smiled then pulled the blonde closer to her. She captured Alex's lips for the million times that day. She gently pushed the doctor back so she was lying on her back in the tunnel. Alex welcomed the detective weight. Their tongues battled for dominance, Alex had her hand firmly on Olivia neck holding the detective's head as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

Olivia moaned as Alex nibbled on her lip. She pulled away and started kissing the blondes jaw line down to the hallow of her neck. Alex hands moved down the detective's back.

"Your skin is so soft and tasty," Olivia said gently biting the side of Alex's neck.

"Don't mark. I don't want my co-workers-"

"Okay," Olivia interrupted her moving back to Alex's lips. "God, you're beautiful."

"Good pick up line, Detective," Alex moaned when Olivia sucked a tender spot.

After making out for 20 minutes, Olivia laid next to the panting doctor. The rain hadn't stop or eased at all. "We can make a run for my car," Olivia said stroking Alex silky hair.

Alex shook her head, "let's wait a while longer. It's going to clear up," she replied.

"How do you know? Are you the weather girl now?"

"No. It's just a feeling. Trust me," Alex said.

"Okay, I'll trust you."

They must have fallen asleep because they were suddenly woken by someone banging on the tunnel.

Olivia looked and saw Elliot with a smile on his face, "hey."

"Hey," Olivia replied. Alex started to blush and hid her face in her arm. "You remember Alex?"

"Hello doctor," Elliot greeted the doctor. Alex raised her hand and waved but didn't make eye contact.

"What are you doing here anyway, El?" Olivia asked sitting up.

"Well I tried ringing you but no answer. I go to your apartment, no car. I found you car here. Then I find you two in a kiddy tunnel. Just got a bit worried when I couldn't contact you, I hope you had fun."

"We got interrupted by the down pour," Olivia replied looking at Alex who still hadn't made eye contact with her partner. Olivia looked back at Elliot and smiled.

"Well now that I see your okay. I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks, El," Olivia replied, "I'll ring you later."

Elliot nodded, "Goodbye doctor," he said trying not to laugh.

"Bye," Alex said softly giving another wave. Elliot walked away from the women. "Is he gone?" Alex whispered.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, his gone."

Alex sat up and slowly crawled out of the tunnel. Olivia followed suit.

"Well that was embarrassing," Alex said fixing her hair.

"You want to head back to my place?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled and her heart started to beat faster. "Let's go."

The women walked back to Olivia's car, hand in hand. Olivia drove back to her apartment.

Olivia opened her apartment and let Alex enter. "Sorry, it's not the cleanest place. I'm never here," she said picking up her leather jacket and threw it over the back of the sofa.

Alex shook her head. "You have seen my house after the boys rip through it."

"And it still looks nice," Olivia replied wrapping her arms around the blonde. "Would you like a tour?"

"Okay," Alex replied. Olivia let the doctor go and led Alex around her apartment.

"This is the kitchen and living room. Down there is the bathroom and bedroom."

Alex walked down the short hall and into the detective bedroom. Olivia watched until the blonde had disappeared, she then walked down the hall and leaned against the doorframe watching the doctor walk around her room. She was looking at the photos that sat on Olivia's dresser and bedside table.

"Is this your Mom?" she asked holding one of the frames.

Olivia nodded, "Yep, she died last year."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine, her and I weren't on the best terms," Olivia said shrugging her shoulders.

Alex placed the photo back and picked up another, she giggled, "is that you?"

Olivia nodded.

"How old were you?" Alex asked.

"About four," Olivia replied. In the photo, Olivia had chocolate cake all over her. Face, hair, hand and clothes. "Mom hit the roof then started to laugh," Olivia laughed at the memory.

Alex placed the frame back. She looked at the others. There were other photos of Olivia and her mother then the others were of the SVU detective with a Christmas banner behind them.

Once she finished looking at the photos, the doctor went and sat down on the Queen sized bed, kicking off her heels then she looked at the detective seductively.

Olivia gulped when she saw Alex lick her lips as she checked the brunette out. "Well, Detective, are you going to join me?" the blonde asked in a low and sexy voice as she moved back on the bed.

Olivia slowly nodded, pushing herself off the doorframe and walked over to Alex. She slowly stripped off her jacket and kicked off her boots.

Alex leaned on her elbows as she watched Olivia walk slowly towards her. The detective leaned over and hovered over the doctor. Alex looked up at the detective sparkling brown eyes.

"God, you're beautiful," Olivia whispered stroking Alex cheek. Alex leaned up and captured Olivia's lips. She nibbled on the bottom lip as her hand sneaked under Olivia's blouse. She felt the smooth warm skin under her fingertips.

Alex let Olivia lips go and the detective sat up and slowly slipped off her blouse. Alex bit her lip as she stared at Olivia's firm breasts covered in black lace. The doctor reached up and cupped her breast, stroking her thumb over the clad nipple. Olivia moaned.

Alex sat up and un-buttoned Olivia's jeans. Olivia grabbed the doctors hands making her look up. "What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded and continued to un-button her jeans. She revealed matching black lace underwear.

"Nice."

Olivia laughed and stood, slipping off her jeans.

Alex grabbed the hem of her dress and wiggled her self out of it. Olivia looked at the body that looked like an angel. The blonde hair fanned out, like a halo. She had a glow that Olivia hadn't seen before.

Olivia hovered over the doctor. Alex watched as Olivia leaned down. She started to kiss Alex's jaw line, the continued to kiss down the neck, collar bone and chest. Alex moaned as she arched. Olivia remove Alex bra strap and sucked the soft skin. The blonde cradled the detective head.

"Liv…please."

Olivia smiled as she kissed her way down the doctor's body, removing the last of the blonde's clothing.

-----

"Oh jesus!" Alex called out as she stared at the ceiling. Olivia smiled as she slowed down her movement of her tongue and fingers. Alex slammed her eyes shut and arched when her whole body shuddered with pleasure. She moaned as she bit her bottom lip.

Olivia kissed her way back up the doctor's sweaty body. She laughed when she saw what Alex was doing. The doctor mouth was slight open she was taken short deep breath to calm breathing.

When Alex opened her eyes, her blue eyes meet Olivia brown. "What did you do to me? I have never had that many orgasms in my life."

Olivia laughed again as she stroked Alex's forehead.

The blonde rolled them over so Alex was now on top, "it's your turn, Detective." She leaned down and captured Olivia's.

The detective knew she wasn't going to get much sleep that night and her shoulder was going to be sore in the morning.

So what do you think? Yay or Nay?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't own the characters. Blah Blah Blah**

**Summary: What if Olivia met Alex as a doctor and a mother not as an ADA. Is there going to be chemistry between the two? **

**Pairing: A/O of course.**

**Rating: T to M chapters later on.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, you're excellent. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 Welcome Back, Olivia**

Olivia was glad to be back at work. She had the all clear for the return but must take it easy and must wear the sling at all times. That morning Olivia woke at the crack of dawn, made her self a healthy breakfast like Alex had told her to start eating, toast, fruit and juice. After breakfast and a small run, Olivia hit the shower before going in.

Instead of taking the cab, Olivia took the subway. Her thoughts went to the doctor that she hadn't seen or heard from since that wonderful night, four days before. That magical night turned into a dreadful morning. Olivia woke to find Alex had gone. She had gotten a phone call in the middle of the night while the detective was sleeping.

Olivia tried calling Alex, but she always got voice mail. She even went to Alex's house but she was never home. Alex was avoiding her.

Olivia walked into the 1-6 precinct and smiled. She didn't know if it was the stale coffee that John makes that made the squad room feel like home or was it just the people in it?

The only detective that Olivia could see was Munch, who was sitting at his desk. He looked up when he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye. "Hey, your back," he said and stood up. Olivia nodded and walked over to him and Munch gave her a brief hug, "welcome back."

"Thanks Munch, it's good to be back," Olivia replied patting John's back.

"Hey girl, your back," Fin's happy voice said behind her. Olivia let John go and turned around and smiled. Fin stood near with a take away tray of coffee in his hands.

"Hey Fin," Olivia greeted him. She gave him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to have you back, Munch is driving us crazy."

"Don't listen to him," Munch said.

Olivia laughed. She missed them. Munch with his government theory's and Fin caring voice.

Elliot walked in a while later, after dropping the twins off at school. Olivia was sitting at her desk after speaking to the captain. She was looking over some old files that she had missed while she had been off.

"His got you pushing papers already?"

Olivia looked up at her partner and smiled, "yep."

"Stabler, don't get to comfortable. You and Benson head over to the hospital," Cragen said handing a piece of paper over to the man. Elliot nodded and looked at his partner, who was already on her feet slowly putting on her jacket.

"Alright Cap," Elliot replied.

"And Benson," Cragen called before they exited the squad room. Olivia turned, "don't over do it," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Cap," Olivia said and they left. They went to the elevators and waited. As the doors began to close, Elliot turned to Olivia.

"Welcome back, partner."

-----

The detective walked into the hospital and flashed their badges at a nurse. She lead them to a room that was filled with toys and the walls were bright and colorful. They had a room like this back at the station house. That's were they interrogate small children so they wouldn't feel frighten.

In the middle of the room were a small red table and blue chairs. Olivia stopped when she spotted Alex Cabot sitting on one of the chairs and standing in front of her was a little girl, no older than 4. The little red head smiled as she listened to the doctor's heart beat through the stethoscope that was plugged in her ears. 

Dr. Cabot heard the door open. She looked up and saw Elliot and Olivia standing in the doorway. She tensed when she noticed the look in the female detective eyes. The little girl noticed the two strangers in the room, her small body began to shake and she started to whimper, trying to back away from the strangers.

"Detectives', do you mind waiting outside for me, please?" Alex asked trying to get the little girl to calm down. The detectives' nodded before leaving the room once again.

Moments later, Alex stepped out into the hall. Olivia stood up and Elliot pushed himself off the wall. "Sorry about that," the blonde said crossing her arms.

"What's going on, doc?"

"Two ladies found her wondering around the street. They brought her here; she started to get upset when a male doctor tried to have a look at her. Once I managed to calm her down I could look over her. I found cuts on her hands and the bottom of her feet. I also found semen…"

"She was raped?" Elliot interrupted her.

Alex shook her head, "I did a rape test and it came back negative. The bastards just ejaculated on her. No offences to you, Detective, but men are pigs," Alex said.

"I know, doctor, I have to agree with you," Elliot replied. "Did she tell you her name?"

Alex nodded, "her name is Amelia," she said. 

"Last name?" Elliot asked

"She didn't say, she doesn't know her address either. She's a frighten four year old, detective," Alex replied angrily. "My own son doesn't know my address off by heart yet."

"Alex, were just trying to help," Olivia replied calmly. Angry blue eyes locked with hers,

"Help? The only help you can give that little girl is to find the sick bastard that did this to her and put him in prison where he belongs," Alex said as her temper started to flare.

"Can we talk to Amelia?" Elliot asked.

"I don't think she will talk to you," Alex said looking at Elliot.

"I can try," Olivia said. Alex made eye contact with her, "please Alex. Let us try. Some where out there is a worried mother."

"Okay but I'm staying in there with her," Alex said.

Elliot grabbed his cell, "I'll fill in the captain," he said and walked down the hall.

Alex opened the door and walked in first, Olivia follow. Amelia was sitting on the floor in the corner, playing with a doll.

"Amelia, honey," Alex said softly. The little girl looked up and her eyes widen when she saw Olivia. "Amelia, its okay. This is my friend Olivia; she's not going to hurt you. She is like me," Alex said kneeling next to the small girl. She grabbed her stethoscope from around her shoulders then motioned Olivia to come closer. Alex placed the plug in the girls ears then placed the other end on her chest, and then placed it on Olivia chest.

The doctor's touch made Olivia's heart speed up. "See, like me," Alex said.

Amelia nodded. Olivia sat on one of the small chair. Amelia looked at Olivia's arm then to Alex before getting to her feet. She slowly walked over to the detective and placed her small hand on her injured arm then pulled it away quickly like she had been burnt. She scatted over to Alex. The blonde picked up Amelia and placed her on her lap.

"Amelia, where's your Mommy?" Olivia asked.

Amelia looked at the window then pointed to the city, "there."

"Out there? Do you know your Mommy's name?"

"Mommy," Amelia replied. Alex looked at Olivia, this isn't going to be easy she thought. So she had a try.

"Sweetie, we know you call her Mommy, what do other people call her when they visit?"

Amelia thought for a while. Olivia could see that the little girl green eyes flicker, trying to remember. "Lucy," she said.

"Lucy?"

Amelia nodded.

"Good girl," Alex whispered making Amelia smile.

"Do you know where your Mommy works?" Olivia asked.

Amelia eyes went wide and her head started shaking as well as her body. Alex rubbed her hand over Amelia forehead to calm her down.

"Shhh….your okay….Amelia, no ones going to hurt you…shhh."

"Man," Amelia cried as she buried her head in Alex's arm. The blonde leaned a little forward because of the weight the little girl had.

"Did the man hurt you Amelia?" Alex asked quietly, Amelia nodded. 

"Its okay, sweetie, we'll stop," Olivia said stroking the girl red hair. "I have to go talk to my partner," she said standing up. Alex looked up at her; Olivia gave her a smile then left the room.

Elliot was on his way back to the room when he saw Olivia exited.

"Hey, how did it go?" he asked.

"She started to get upset when I asked where her Mom works. I think prostitute and a client found Amelia," Olivia replied. Elliot looked into his partner eyes and noticed the sadness.

"Cragen wants Amelia photo on the five o'clock news. Someone has to know about her," Elliot said looking through the window and the doctor who was stroking Amelia's red hair. "She really good."

"She has two sons, she has to be," Olivia said looking through the window. "She wants a daughter, that's her dream. To have a baby girl."

"Are you in those dreams with her?" Elliot asked. Olivia looked at her partner, her eyes wide.

"El."

"I can see the way you look at her Liv. It's the same way I looked at Kathy," he said, "I wouldn't let that one go," he finished in a whisper.

Olivia looked back at the doctor and noticed the blonde was putting Amelia hair into ponytails. She looks happy Olivia thought.

"Hey partner, I got the photo, you want to come back to the station with me?" Elliot asked from behind her.

Olivia looked over her shoulder, "Nah, you go back, I'll stay here a little longer," she said. Elliot nodded and walked away.

Olivia slowly opened the door and walked back in. Both Alex and Amelia looked up, "hey," the detective said softly, "do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Alex said. Olivia walked over and sat back on one of the chairs.

----------

After Amelia's photo and small info was aired, all three male detectives had their phones ringing off the hook, calming Amelia was theirs.

"Thank you," Elliot said slamming his phone down.

"We'll get back to you," Munch said to his Amelia Mom. "This is unbelievable. I have had 30 calls in two hours, all saying that Amelia is theirs."

"I've had 35," Fin said rubbing his tired eyes.

An elderly couple walked into the squad room. The woman held a photo album close to her chest. Elliot noticed them; he stood up and walked away from his phone that started to ring again.

"Can I help you?" the detective asked

"We saw the news. You know where Amelia is?" the woman asked looking at Elliot with her bright green eyes. He looked at the photo that they put on the news. Amelia had the same shade of green. Elliot looked at Fin and Munch then back to the woman.

"How do you know Amelia?"

"Were her grandparents," the woman replied opening the photo album; she opened the book to the first page. It was of them and Amelia smiling happily in between them. Cragen came out of his office; Elliot looked at him and gave a small nod.

"Let's go in here and talk," Cragen said. They walked into the office with Elliot behind them.

"Please tell us. Is Amelia okay?" the woman said sitting in one of the chairs.

Cragen went behind his desk, "Mr and Mrs……"

"Andrews but Mary and Joseph will do," the man said for the first time.

"Where's Amelia?" Mary asked looking at the two men.

"Amelia is at the hospital," Elliot said.

Mary gasped and Joseph placed his hands on his wife shoulders. "What have you done, Lucy?" the woman sobbed.

"Lucy?" Cragen asked.

"Amelia's mother," Joseph replied looking down at his crying wife.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter and granddaughter?" Cragen asked handing some tissues over to Mary.

"About 4 days ago when Lucy stole Amelia from us," Mary sobbed.

"What do you mean stole?" Elliot asked.

"Our daughter has being doing drugs since she was 17 years old. From cocaine to speed, whatever she could snort up her nose or stick in her arm. We tried helping her but she just go out and get high again. When we found out she was pregnant, we asked her to stop for her child. She finally listened to us and stopped using drugs, hoping it wouldn't affect the baby, and thank god it didn't. As soon as, Amelia was born, Lucy was back on the street and we were missing 3 grand. Through the four years of Amelia's life, Lucy would come home, begging for more money. When Amelia would get attached to her mother, Lucy would leave again, breaking Amelia's heart. The last time Lucy came home, we stuck our foot down," Joseph said.

"You didn't give her any money?" Elliot asked.

Mary and Joseph shook their heads, "I wish I did, the next thing we knew, Lucy was gone so was Amelia," Joseph replied.

"We called the police but they said Lucy was in the wind," Mary added. "Can we see Amelia, please?" she asked looking at Elliot then to Cragen.

Cragen nodded, "sure, Detective Stabler will take you too her," he said.

Mary stood up and thanked the captain, Joseph shook his hand. Elliot led them out of the office; he quickly grabbed his stuff and walked them out to his car.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Alex gently placed a sleeping Amelia on her sofa in her office. Olivia watched as the blonde doctor walk over to her closet and pull out a blanket. Alex gently draped the cotton blanket over Amelia's small body.

Alex turned and looked at Olivia, who had her eye brow raised, "what?" she asked in a whisper. Olivia pointed to the blanket, "it's for when I have double, or even triple shifts. I come in here and have a little shut eye."

"Have you been sleeping in here for the last few days?" Olivia asked as she watched Alex stroke Amelia's red hair.

"Liv, don't."

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Alex took her hand away from Amelia's head, then grabbed Olivia's arm, dragging the detective outside.

"I haven't been avoiding you. I just been busy," she said harshly.

"That's bull shit, Alex. Just admit you're scared," Olivia replied.

Alex looked down the hall, "okay, I am scared. There, you happy?"

"No, I'm not."

"Liv," Elliot called from the end of the hall. Olivia and Alex looked and saw Elliot walking towards them with two elderly people behind him. "Olivia, Dr. Cabot, this is Mr. Mrs. Andrews. Amelia's grandparents."

"Nice to meet you," Joseph said.

"Where's Amelia?" Mary asked.

Alex gently opened the door, Mary gasped then she looked at the blonde.

"Can I?"

"Sure," Alex replied. Mary and Joseph walked into the room. Alex shut the door behind them.

"Joseph and Mary have been looking after Amelia since was born. Lucy is a drug addict, she comes and go when ever she pleases. She stole Amelia from them," Elliot said.

"Stole? She her mother," Alex said looking at Elliot. "You can't steal your own child."

"You can when they have custody and the mother is a drug addict. Would you want your child growing up, knowing that Mommy is a drug addict and has to get her next fix," Elliot replied stepping closer to the doctor.

"Enough," Olivia said pushing Elliot away. Alex cheeks were slightly pink from anger.

"Excuse me, I have to talk to Amelia's grandparents," she said and walked into her office.

"What the hell was that?" Olivia asked looking at her partner.

"Just because you're sleeping with her, doesn't mean I have to be nice to her," Elliot replied and walked away before he exploded with rage.

"You asshole," she said under her breath. She took a breath and walked into the office.

Amelia had woken up and was now in her grandmothers arms. Alex was going over what Amelia's injures were.

"Can we take her home?" Mary asked looking at the doctor then Olivia.

"Sure. I don't see why you can't," Olivia replied.

"Doctor?" Joseph asked looking at Alex. He just wanted to take home his granddaughter home; Alex could see it in his eyes.

"I just get some forms for you to fill out and she's free to go," Alex replied, "I'll be right back."

Olivia watched the two grandparents cuddle and kiss the tired, little girl forehead.

Alex returned with the forms, Mary handed Amelia to her husband before taking the forms and filling them out. She finished and signed the bottom. She passed it back to Alex.

"Thank you so much for finding Amelia," Mary said to Alex.

"It's quite alright. We had some fun didn't we, sweetie?" Alex asked Amelia, who'd nodded. She wiggled out of her grandfather arms and went over to Alex. The blonde doctor kneeled down and Amelia wrapped her small arms around Alex's neck. Alex smiled as she wrapped her arms around Amelia.

"'ank you," Amelia whispered into Alex ear.

"Your welcome, sweetie," Alex whispered back. Amelia let go of the adult and walked back over to her grandmother.

"Thanks again," Mary said picking Amelia up.

"Do you need a lift back to the station?" Olivia asked.

"Its okay, we'll catch a cab," Mary said and walked out. Joseph stopped and turned towards Olivia.

"Can you find Lucy for us? Even thou after this with Amelia, she is still our daughter and we still love her," he said.

Olivia nodded, "we'll find her," she said. Joseph smiled and left the office.

Alex and Olivia were the only ones left in the office, both silent and both not making eye contact.

"Look..." "I'm sorry…" they both said at the same time, then laughed.

"You go," Olivia said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the other morning, with me leaving. I'm sorry about not answering your calls. I'm scared of falling," Alex said wrapping her arms around her chest. Her blue eyes began to fill with tears. Olivia quickly went to her aid.

"Hey, hey, it's okay to have that feeling. But I need you to know, I am here to catch you. Alex, I care about you, a lot. I won't hurt you; I would never hurt you or the boys. I love you," Olivia said wiping the tears that rolled down Alex's cheeks.

Alex head snapped up and her eyes connected with Olivia's. "What?"

"I love you, so much it hurts me in here," Olivia said grabbing Alex's hand and placing it on her chest, where her heart was beating rapidity, "I need a doctor to make me feel better. Can that doctor be you?"

"I…Liv," Alex said swallowing her breath. Olivia placed her hand behind Alex neck and pulled her. Their lips crashed together. Alex grabbed Olivia's jacket to help her stand. Olivia pulled Alex flushed against her, Alex moaned. Olivia slipped her tongue.

They didn't hear the office door open, "Oh…"

Alex and Olivia sprang apart, they looked at the door.

"Serena," Alex gasped when she saw her co-worker.

"Hi, am I interrupting?" the small blonde asked. The two women that just got busted stood frozen in spot. They didn't know what to do. "Alex, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked looking at Olivia.

"Um, Olivia this is my co-worker and friend, Serena Southerlyn. Serena this is Olivia Benson," Alex said looking back and forth between her friend and lover.

"Serena? That's weird," Olivia said.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked.

"That was my mother's name, Serena Benson."

Serena laughed, "glad it was a popular name. Anyway, nice to meet you," she said putting out her hand, Olivia shook it, "Wished in a different situation."

"Sorry you had to witness that."

"Its fine, I'm just a little shocked. I didn't know Cabot here went for…." 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Serena, or I'll swear to god…"

"What? You'll hurt me?" Serena finished. "So anyway, how long has this been happening?"

"Serena!"

There was a knock at the door, a nurse and Elliot entered the office.

"Dr. Cabot, I have been trying to page you," the nurse said.

Alex looked at her pager, "shit! It's flat, what's wrong?"

"Your ex-husband is on line five," the nursed replied. Alex went over to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Paul?...What! Alright, I'll be right there," Alex said and hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia asked noticing Alex color disappeared from her face.

"I have to go, Serena can you cover for me?"

Serena nodded, "Sure, you sure everything's okay?"

"Dylan has fallen out of the tree at Paul's. His broken his arm, Paul has taken to Queens's hospital. Dylan calling for me," Alex replied as she grabbed her stuff and went to walk out. Alex glanced at Olivia then ran out of the office and down the hall.

"Poor kid. Must be terrified," Serena said.

"Liv, we have to get back to the station house," Elliot said.

Olivia nodded, "nice to meet you Miss. Southerlyn."

"Likewise Miss. Benson."

Olivia and Elliot walked back to his car; Olivia hoped the little blonde was okay.

-----

**I know its very rushed at the end. I can't help it. I let the story take me. Hopefully the next chapter is better. Olivia visits Alex's, the boys are there to. ******

**So is this chapter A. Yay or B. Nay**

**Also, just a few chapter left to go. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't own the characters. Blah Blah Blah**

**Summary: What if Olivia met Alex as a doctor and a mother not as an ADA. Is there going to be chemistry between the two? **

**Pairing: A/O of course.**

**Rating: T to M**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, you're excellent. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9 Pain. Its Everywhere.**

Alex ran into Queens's hospital emergency department.

"I'm looking for my son Dylan, he was brought in here," she said to the woman behind the counter.

"Dylan Lawson?" Alex nodded, "his in bed 8."

Alex quickly ran to bed 8 and slipped through the closed curtain. Paul was sitting in the chair stroking his son forehead. Dylan was sleeping soundly, he's arm resting on a pillow.

Hearing the curtain move, Paul looked up to see his ex-wife. "Alex," he said softly.

Alex walked over to the other side of Dylan and gently kissed his forehead. She looked at his arm. It was defiantly broken. Bruises of green, yellow and purple covered his arm.

"Oh baby," she said quietly gently running her fingers over his small hand.

"They gave him a sedative for the pain, he fell asleep. They did x-rays but now waiting the swelling to come down," Paul said.

"Why didn't you bring him to my hospital?" Alex asked.

"I freaked Alex. I got my neighbors to look after Jake, I brought him straight here."

Alex grabbed Dylan's chart. She read over the doctors notes.

Dylan began to stir, his hazy blue eyes fluttered open.

"Hey buddy," Paul said reaching over to stroke Dylan's blonde hair.

Alex placed the chart back and went over to her son. "Hey baby," she said quietly. Dylan looked up at his mother and tried to focus his eyes. The drugs were still working. He lifted his un-injured arm to reach for her. Alex grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers and stroked his hair. "You have to lay still okay?"

"Mommy," he cried softly. "Mommy," he said again trying to sit up.

"No baby, you have to lie still," Alex said gently pushing him back down. He started to cry, "shh, its okay." Alex managed to calm him down with kisses and humming his favorite tune.

The curtain opened and a doctor entered. "Hello. I'm doctor Beddock, I'm here to put a cast on the little guy," he said. Paul got to his feet and shook the doctor hand.

"Paul and that's Alex."

"Nice to meet you," the male doctor said. He then moved to Dylan's side. "Hey there champ."

Dylan started to cry and tried to move towards Alex.

"I am scary, aren't I?"

"Sorry, he not good with strangers," Alex said trying to calm Dylan down.

"Its fine, why don't you hop up there and hold him. He might feel safer then," Doctor Beddock said.

Alex nodded and carefully slid in behind Dylan. She placed Dylan on her lap and held him close and whispered in his ear.

"Alright, let's get a cast on your arm. Hey buddy, what color do you want?"

Dylan looked at the doctor with teary eyes then tried to hide his face.

"Baby, you want blue like Dory?" Alex whispered in Dylan ear as she stroked his wet cheek. Dylan slowly nodded.

"Blue? Okay. Lets get this cast started," the doctor replied grabbing a stool and placing it next to the bed.

----

Alex returned home after the doctor had put a cast on Dylan's arm. When the doctor moved Dylan's arm to wrap the badge around, the two year old started screaming. Alex held him with one arm and stroked his forehead, hushing him.

At the end, Dylan had Alex's long blonde in his free hand.

Pulling into her driveway, Alex noticed Olivia sitting on her porch steps.

Turning off the car, Alex grabbed her hand bag from the passenger seat and jumped out. Olivia had gotten off the steps and walked over. Olivia pulled the doctor into a hug. Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and buried her head in Olivia's neck.

Olivia felt Alex had begun to shake. She felt wetness on her shirt, Alex was crying. The detective held her tight and let her cry, no saying a word.

When Alex finally stopped, she pulled way and wiped her wet cheeks.

"Hey," Olivia said rubbing her arm.

"Hi. Sorry about that," Alex replied.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay to cry."

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked looking in the back window. Dylan was fast asleep in his car seat. His blue cast was in a sling.

"Come to see how you and Dylan are," Olivia replied. "I brought him a present as well," she added holding up a small bag. She handed it to Alex, the blonde looked inside.

"Markers?"

"For writing and drawing on the cast," Olivia replied with a smile. Alex put the gift bag in her hand bag and opened the car back door. Carefully, she lifted Dylan out of his car seat. "Need a hand?" Olivia whispered.

Alex looked at Olivia then at the detective's injured arm. "And risk you hurting yourself, no way," she replied shutting the car door.

A clung noise made Alex realize she had dropped her keys on the ground. She looked down and groaned. She noticed Olivia standing there looking at her with a smile on her face. "Now, do you need a hand?" she asked.

Alex closed her eyes, "yes please," she said quietly.

Olivia bent over and picked up the keys, then walked back towards the house. Alex followed.

Finding the right key, Olivia opened the front door and stepped a side to let the blonde through.

Alex smiled as she entered her house, "I'll just put him in bed. Make yourself at home," Alex said quietly before disappearing down the hall. Olivia went into Alex's living room and just stood near the fireplace and looked at the photos.

First photo the detective looked at were Jake and Dylan as newborns. Alex had a giant smile on her face as she looked down at both baby boys. Olivia moved to the next one, a Christmas photo. Jake was ripping open his present; Alex was sitting next to him with a young Dylan sitting in behind her legs, the young boy was putting wrapping paper in his mouth.

The next one was a family photo, Alex and the two boys all sitting on a bench in central park. Alex had both arms around her sons and they were all smiling.

Olivia noticed in each photo it was Alex and the boys, none had Paul in them.

"What you doing?" Alex asked softly.

Olivia turned and saw Alex had changed into yoga pants and another shirt.

"Looking at your photos, I hope you don't mind," Olivia replied. Alex shook her head and walked over to the detective. She looked at the photos that Olivia was looking at; she laughed and picked up the park photo.

"After my mother took that, Jake jump in the fountain."

Olivia laughed.

"Dylan tried to follow, but I managed to stop him. So, my mother was holding him while I was trying to get Jake out of the fountain," Alex said placing the photo back. She then started walking towards the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink? I have coffee, tea or juice."

"Coffee will do," Olivia replied following the blonde.

Olivia watched as Alex moved gracefully around the large kitchen. The blonde opened the top cupboard to pull out some cups. As she reached up, her white shirt raised, showing Olivia some of the pale smooth skin.

Olivia licked her dry lips and gave a little cough.

Alex grabbed the cups and looked over her shoulder to see Olivia looking at her with lust in her brown eyes.

"Enjoying the view, detective Benson?"

"Sure are, Doctor Cabot," Olivia replied. Alex laughed as she placed the cups on the counter and walked over to Olivia. She gave the brunette a gentle kiss. Before Olivia could deepen the kiss, Alex pulled away and continued to make the coffees. "You're mean," Olivia said.

-----

Later on, Alex heard Dylan crying. She quickly went to his aid, leaving Olivia sitting on the sofa.

The front door opened, "Alex?"

Olivia quickly stood up, Paul saw her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

Jake walked into the house with his puppy and looked, "Olivia!" He put Tank on the ground and quickly ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey kid," she replied running her hand through his blonde hair.

"Alex!" Paul yelled out.

Alex rushed out, "will you stop yelling. I just got Dylan back to sleep," she said harshly.

"What is she doing here?" Paul asked pointing to Olivia, who had kneeled down, so she could stroke Tanks soft fur.

"Olivia came to see how Dylan was," Alex replied looking over at her son and her lover.

"I want her out of this house."

"Excuse me? I do believe this is my house and I will decide who stays and who goes," Alex replied.

"I don't want her around my sons," Paul said loudly. Olivia and Jake looked at them.

"Our sons, Paul, our sons," Alex replied in the same tone.

"Sweetie, why don't you take Tank outside for a play," Olivia said to Jake.

"Hey! You can't tell my son what to do," Paul said taking a step closer to Olivia.

Jake looked at his father, mother then to Olivia, "its okay, I'll come and play with you in a minute," Olivia said to him, giving him a little push towards the back door.

Paul took another step towards Olivia. Olivia stood up; they were now standing nose to nose, chest to chest.

"Paul, don't," Alex said grabbing his arm. Paul reflex was to swing his arm, by doing that he hit Alex's cheek, hard. The blonde crumbled to the floor.

"Alex!" Olivia yelled pushing Paul out of the way and kneeled down next to her lover.

"I'm okay," Alex said when Olivia cupped her cheek. The detective stood up, she wanted to punch Paul.

"Mommy?" Jake small voice said. All the adult looked at the 5year old that was holding Tank. He slowly walked over to his mother. Alex pulled her son into a hug.

"Alex, I'm…"

"Get out," Alex said calmly as she got up.

"What?"

"Get out, Paul, don't ever come in this house again," Alex said again, more firmly.

"You don't mean that," Paul replied, his face showed shock.

"You hear her, out," Olivia said.

"Get out of my face, dyke, or else..."

"Or else what? You going to hit me too? If you do, I will haul your ass down to the station and throw your ass in prison. Now once again, leave," Olivia said softly so only Paul could hear it.

Paul grinds his teeth. He walked out of the living room then out the front door, slamming the front door.

Olivia stood close to Alex and kissed her temple, "you okay?" she whispered, stroking Alex's arm.

The blonde nodded and looked down at Jake, "who wants pizza for dinner?" she asked

"I do, I do," Jake cheered.

Alex looked at Olivia, "you want to stay?" she asked leaning into the brunette

"I'm not going anywhere," Olivia replied. Alex gave her a small smile and a gentle kiss.

-------

**Another chapter bites the dust. Warning. Next chapter is the second last chapter. Just 2 more. Your hopefully going to love them.**

**I did want Olivia to hit Paul but that would've injured her shoulder more. **

**So Yay or Nay for this chapter?**

**Catchya'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't own the characters. Blah Blah Blah**

**Summary: What if Olivia met Alex as a doctor and a mother not as an ADA. Is there going to be chemistry between the two? **

**Pairing: A/O of course.**

**Rating: T to M**

**Chapter 10- Plan of attack**

**8months later- Christmas time**

Olivia sat on her and Alex bed, stroking a black velvet box that she held in her hands. She slowly opened the box and looked at the beautiful ring she had picked out. A gold band that had two small diamonds around the band.

Olivia quickly snapped it shut when she heard footstep coming towards the bedroom. Hiding in her jacket pocket she looked at the opening the door. Her lover walked in.

"Hey there you are, you coming down soon, were got to leave soon," she said. Olivia stood up and placed her hands in her pockets, pushing the ring further into her pocket.

"I'm ready," Olivia said, starting to walk past Alex when the doctor stopped her with her hand on Olivia shoulder.

"Hey?"

Olivia turned and Alex took that to stand in front of the brunette. "You okay?"

Olivia smiled and gave Alex a quick kiss, "I'm fine," she replied.

Alex eyed Olivia; she could see that there was something that Olivia wasn't telling her. But she wasn't going to push it. She leaned in and kisses the detective again. Olivia placed her hand on the back of Alex head and held her there.

"Ewww," came Jake's cry.

Alex and Olivia broke apart and looked at the door; Jake and Dylan were standing there.

Olivia laughed and broke away from their mother and walked over to them. "What do you mean ewww, you and Kiera do it," she said.

"I do not. I hate her," Jake replied.

"Jake and Keira sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Olivia sung making Dylan laugh.

"Stop it," Jake whined.

Olivia laughed, "Fine. Is everyone ready?" she asked.

"Yes," Jake and Dylan replied in unison.

"Alright, let's go," Olivia said and the boys ran off. Olivia looked over her shoulder. Alex stood with a smile on her lips. The detective stood and walked back to her lover and wrapped her arms around the slim waist.

"You're so good with them," Alex said, wrapping her arms around Olivia neck. Olivia kissed Alex lips again.

"Come on!" Jake yelled making the women laugh.

Alex pulled away. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," Olivia replied.

Alex could hear the boys complaining, "alright, were coming," Alex yelled out grabbing Olivia hand and pulling out of the bedroom.

The detective could feel the ring burning in her pocket.

----

Alex pulled up at her sister's house. Cassandra recently had her baby and was now home. Everyone was invited to meet little Roslyn Ann Jefferson and to bring gifts and have a drink.

Stepping out on to the snow, Alex shivered as a cold gust of wind blew around her. She opened the back door and lifted Dylan out and waited for Jake to get out. Olivia was at the back, grabbing the gifts.

Alex looked around and saw her mother, brother and younger sister were already there.

Locking the car, they headed towards the house.

"Can I ring the doorbell, Mommy?" Jake asked.

"Okay," Alex nodded. Jake pushed the doorbell. They saw a shadow appear through the glass, the door opened to reveal Cassandra's husband Charles.

"Hey guys, come on in," he said opening the door wider. The four of them stepped through the door way. "Everyone in the living room," he said taking the gifts from Olivia. After the boys had got rid of their winter jackets, they ran into the living room to meet their cousin. Charles took off after them.

"Hey guys," Emma Cabot greeted as she walked out into the hall. Olivia hung up Alex's jacket as the sister greeted each other. Olivia was taking off her winter jacket when the velvet box came out of her leather jacket. Her eyes shot up to see if Alex had noticed but she hadn't but her little sister had. She quickly picked it back up and placed it back in her pocket, "Ah, Alex I need to talk to Olivia for a second. Go a head and meet Roslyn. But be careful, Charles is a bit edgy."

Alex laughed, "Okay," she said and gave Olivia a wink before disappearing.

Once Alex was out of sight, Emma turned to the brunette, "is that what I think it is?" she asked.

Olivia nodded sleepily. "I didn't mean it to fall out, I wasn't even suppose to bring it here. I was looking at it before we came here. Before I could put it back, Alex walked in," she replied.

"Let me look," Emma said holding out her hand. Olivia took out the box and handed it to the blonde. Emma slowly opened the box and gasped, "it's beautiful, Liv. When are you planning to propose? Wait…my mother does know that your proposing to my sister right?"

"Yes, I asked for mother permission," Olivia replied.

"Permission for what?" a voice behind them asked. Emma quickly turned and hid the ring behind her back.

"Nothing Cass," Emma chirped.

Cassandra crossed her arms across her chest. "Emma, you're not that good of a liar. Now what's going on here?"

Emma pushed the box in front of her, "Olivia going to propose to Alex," she said.

Cassandra un-crossed her arms and stepped forward to look at the ring, "holly shit, really?" she asked looking at Olivia.

"Yeah," Olivia replied getting slightly un-comfortable.

"When?" Emma asked.

"I was going to take her to a fancy restaurant and do it," Olivia replied.

Cassandra and Emma shook there heads.

"Don't do that. The slime-ball did it that way," Emma said.

"Do it here, tonight," Cassandra said giving the ring back to Olivia.

"What? No I can't do that," Olivia replied putting it back in her pocket.

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"Because I can't."

"Yes you can, after dinner. Hopefully when Roslyn is asleep, so we can yell when Alex says yes," Cassandra said with a smile on her face.

"There it's settled," Emma said.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but Madeline Cabot came out into the hall, "Girls? What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Just talking to Olivia, Mom," Cassandra replied.

"Well, have you finished? Is time to open presents," Madeline said.

"Yes Mom," Cassandra and Emma replied in unison.

"Yes Ma'am," Olivia said quietly following the three blondes into the living room.

-----

After dinner was eaten and Roslyn was put to bed and the boys were watching a movie in the guest room. The adults sat in front of the fire, listening to each others stories. Emma walked passed to go to the kitchen and gently pushed Olivia. Alex felt the movement; she looked up and saw Emma pull a face at Olivia.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, sitting up and looked at her lover and little sister.

"Nothing," Olivia replied. Everyone looked at Olivia.

"Emma?" Alex asked looking at her sister then back at Olivia. The detective stared at Emma.

'Do it,' the younger blonde mouth.

Alex quickly stood up; Olivia reflex was to grab her hand. The blonde looked down, Olivia took a calming breath and slid of the sofa and got down on a bended knee. Alex gasped and looked around the room, everyone had smile on their faces.

"Alex, I fell in love with you from the moment I opened my eyes at the hospital. Everyone you were near me my heart would flutter. When you weren't with me, my heart would sink. From the moment I kisses you in your office, I knew I wanted to send the rest of my life with you. Alexandra Cabot, would you be my wife?"

Alex had tears running down her cheeks, she started to nod her head, "yes," she said quietly.

"Sorry, didn't quite hear over here. Can you repeat that?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes!" Alex said louder. Olivia pulled out the velvet box, grabbed the ring and threw the box and slipped the gold band on Alex finger. Everyone clapped as Olivia stood up and pulled Alex into a passionate kiss. They kiss stopped short when they heard a car smash out side. Everyone quickly went outside.

A silver car had crashed into Alex's SUV. Olivia looked more closely at the silver car, "hey isn't that…?"

"Paul's," Alex finished. They watched as Paul got out of the car without a scratch on him.

Alex quickly went over to him, "what the fuck? You crash into my car," she said angrily.

"Where are my sons?" he slurred. Alex gasped, "Your drunk. You're not touching my sons, while you're….."

Paul pushed Alex; she stumbled but caught her balance. Charles and Alex's brother went to help Alex. Olivia saw red; she raced over to the drunken slob and gave him a right hook. Paul fell backwards with force and landed in a pile of snow. Olivia stood over Paul and raised her fist to hit the man again.

"Olivia," Alex yelled making Olivia stop. The blonde walked over to her fiancé and put her hand on Olivia still raised fist. "Don't, his not worth it," she said gently pulling the detective hand.

"If you ever touch her, I'll kill you," Olivia said harshly to Paul then allowed Alex to pull her away. Olivia looked around and saw all of Cassandra neighbors were all standing in the street, watching. Olivia quickly pulled Alex into a hug and led her back inside.

Charles and Alan stayed with Paul until the cops showed up and took him away, after statements; a tow truck took Alex's SUV and Paul's car. Alex took Olivia into the bathroom to clean the cut on her.

"Mommy, what happened?" Jake asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Nothing happened, sweetie. Hey, guess what?" Alex asked turning to her son.

"What?"

"Olivia asked me to marry her," Alex replied grabbing Olivia hand. The brunette kissed her fiancé hand.

Jake jumped up and down while clapping his hands. Alex smiled as Dylan jumped into her arms. Both Alex and Olivia gave the boy and hug then he went to tell his brother.

Alex sat down in Olivia lap, "you okay?" she asked moving Olivia hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I snapped like that. When I saw him push you, I saw red," Olivia replied.

"Shh, its okay. You're my hero," Alex replied making Olivia laugh.

Alex leaned down and kissed Olivia. Olivia deepened the kiss and held her tight. Everything was going to be okay now.

------

**There you go, Olivia got in her punch. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter and last is a little shorter. Catchya'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't own the characters. Blah Blah Blah**

**Summary: What if Olivia met Alex as a doctor and a mother not as an ADA. Is there going to be chemistry between the two? **

**Pairing: A/O of course.**

**Rating: T to M**

**Chapter 11- It is time**

**2 years later**

"Dr. Cabot to delivery, Dr. Cabot to delivery" a woman voice announced over the speaker system.

Alex Cabot ran down the hall, towards delivery.

"I'm here," she said running into the room.

"Contractions 5 minutes apart, water broke half an hour ago."

"The baby's in a hurry," Alex joked, "how's the Mom doing?"

"Why don't you ask her for yourself, she been calling for you," Serena said.

Alex smiled and went over to the bed, "hey honey," she said quietly.

Olivia Benson opened her eyes, "don't you honey me. Get this baby out of me," she cried.

"Why didn't you call me?" Alex asked as she stroked her wife's head.

Their wedding day, they had a small ceremony with their friends and family as witnesses.

After that night at Cassandra's, they never heard from Paul. They did hear that he moved to Hong Kong to run the business over there. The boys missed him but spoke to him regularly.

"My water broke and all hell broke loose. I didn't even have time to get my cell," Olivia replied then groaned when another contraction went. "Alex, you helped me put this baby in; you can help me get it out." After they gotten married, Olivia wanted to have a baby.

"Okay, how far is she dilated?" Alex asked Serena, who was in between her wife legs. Alex wanted to smack her out of there.

"She is fully dilated. Get ready everyone. Were expecting soon," Serena called out. The nurses around them were moving around to get ready for the newborn.

"Hear that sweetie?" Alex asked looking back into Olivia's brown eyes.

"Don't sweetie me, I hate you," Olivia groaned gripping the side of the bed.

"I know sweetie, I know."

"Olivia on your next contraction, I need you to push," Serena said.

Olivia nodded. When she felt the contraction, she sat up with the help of Alex and pushed. Alex held her hand and encouraged her.

"That's it sweetie, push."

After two minutes of pushing, Serena called out, "Okay Olivia stop and take a deep breath." Olivia fell back against the bed.

Alex wiped her head, "your doing a excellent, honey."

"Ready again, Olivia?"

Olivia sat back up again and pushed, "God," she groaned.

"That's it, I see the head crowning, a little more," Serena called out.

Olivia gritted her teeth as she pushed, "Jesus Christ, this hurts."

"You're doing an excellent job, sweetie."

"Stop Olivia," Serena yelled. Olivia stopped, but not wanting to. Serena moved the baby around. "Go, one more big push and that should be it."

Alex support Olivia and wiped her sweaty forehead and neck. Olivia took another deep breath and pushed.

"That's it, here it comes."

The room was suddenly filled with baby squeals.

"It's a girl. Well done, Olivia. Alex, do you want to cut the cord?" Serena asked as she held up the sticky baby up so Olivia could see. Olivia reached out to touch her.

Alex stood next to her co-worker and cut the umbilical cord. Serena placed the screaming new born on Olivia stomach for the brunette to feel her daughter for the first time. Tears rolled down Olivia cheeks as she gently stroked her daughter's sticky skin. Alex did the same.

"Okay, ladies, the nurse is going to take her now," Serena said.

Olivia eyes widen in shock as she looked at the women around her, "why?"

Serena and Alex laughed, "she has to get cleaned, weighed and measured. Its okay, you'll get a cuddle as soon as were done here," Serena said, "we haven't quite finished here."

The nurse took the new born off Olivia and walked away.

Olivia looked up at Alex and noticed the tears in her blue eyes, "I don't hate you," she said.

Alex looked down and smiled, "I know," she said leaning down and kissing her. "You have a baby girl."

"No. We have a baby girl," Olivia replied wiping Alex's tears.

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, Alex."

---

When Olivia was moved into her own room, the nurses brought back their daughter.

"She is healthy, 6 pounds 2 ounces and 42 cms," the nurse said handing the baby to Alex.

"Thanks Nikki," Alex said and the nurse walked off.

Alex walked over to her wife and gently placed their daughter into the waiting arms.

"Hey sweetie," Olivia cooed as she gently gasped her daughter's small hand. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10," she counted the newborn fingers and then toes. Alex laughed; she did the same thing with her boys.

Alex looked at their daughter and noticed her head was already full of dark hair and her skin had a dark complexion. When her eyes opened, they were unfocused and dark brown almost black color.

"What are we going to name her?" Alex asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. She reached out and touched the baby's free hand. Throughout Olivia's pregnancy, they went through a list of names, either for a boy or girl. When the doctor asked if they wanted to know the sex of the unborn child, they said no. They wanted it to be a surprise.

Olivia thought of the names had they had chosen for a girl. "Holly Alyssa Benson-Cabot," she said looking at her daughter with a smile.

"Holly? That's perfect," Alex said. "Welcome to the world, Holly."

A knock at the door made the women look up. Madeline Cabot stood in the door way, holding a bunch of flowers. By her side were Jake who was now 7 and Dylan who was 4.

"Hey guys, come on in," Olivia said. The trio walked into the room, the boys ran over to the bed. "Boys, I like you to meet Holly, your sister. Holly, these are your big brothers Jake and Dylan," Olivia said tilting the baby forward so the boys could see.

Jake reached out and touched Holly hand. Dylan did the same.

"Can we hold her?" Jake asked.

Alex looked at Olivia, who'd nodded. "You have to be sitting down thou," she replied.

"Go sit on the chair boys," Alex instructed them. The two blonde ran over to the sofa chair and squeezed in. Alex lifted Holly out of her wife's arms and took her over to the waiting arms of the new big brothers.

Madeline kissed her daughter-in- law forehead and congratulated her.

"Jake you have to support her head, okay?" Alex asked as moved Jake's hand so it was under Holly's head. "That's it."

"Hang on, I'll take a photo," Madeline said grabbing the digital camera from her bag. She took a few photos of the boys and Holly.

Holly started to get restless in her brothers arms, Alex scooped her back up and kissed her forehead. The blonde looked at the older Cabot, "you want to have a hold Mom?"

"Of course I do, come here, peanut," Madeline said grabbing the baby from her daughter, "wow, you're defiantly your mother daughter."

Alex laughed and looked at her wife; Olivia had a smile on her face. She was happy.

---

After the boys and Madeline left, with the camera full of photo. Olivia friends from the squad room came and to see the new Mommy and daughter.

Each man had a cuddle and kiss with Holly and handed Olivia gifts for her and the baby.

After they left to head back to work, Olivia fed Holly and passed her off to Alex.

Alex hummed a song making not only Holly but Olivia fall asleep. Alex placed Holly into the bassinet and whispered, "You're our dream come true, Holly." She sat in the chair next to her wife's bed and watched her wife and daughter sleep peacefully. Alex eyes started to droop, dreams soon came to her. Dreams of her wife and kids living happily.

------

**Well that's it….Because you all loved it that much and I have heaps of reviews, which I loved, I will do a sequel for you. But you have to give me a little time to get a plot for it. You would all like to see more of Holly, Dylan and Jake and the happy married couple?**

**Thanks to everyone for review Dr. Cabot. I really appreciated it. **

**Catchya'**


	12. AN:

Hey Guys. 

I'm back with the start of the sequel to Dr. Cabot. The title of it is Holly. Hope you enjoy it like the first one.

Catch ya's later.


End file.
